Matthewcienta
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: Quien necesita una zapatilla de cristal cuando tienes un japones excentrico como hada madrina. FINAL
1. Chapter 1

Matthewcienta.

Bueno este es el primer fic que escribo GilboxMatt, mi hermano macarron norte me dio la idea ya que habia leido un fic de estos dos y le encanto, entonces dijo que queria escribir un fic con la historia de cenicienta como Matthew pero yo no pude resistirme a escribirlo, ya que ella no poseia inspiracion hahah, aunque la mayoria del fic las hize con su ayuda, digase se le ocurre una escena y yo la escribo y la junto con las demas. Espero les guste, sero two o three shot haha ia veremos /aver si aprendo a subir mas de un capitulo, aun soy amateur en esta pagina nwnUu/

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, si fuera mio apareceria mas el lindo de Matthew x3 La idea original de la historia es de Italia Veneciano von Bielefeld /mi hermano macarron norte/ yo solo junte las escenas que se le ocurrieron para darles un orden y seguimiento. Si dejan reviews seria feliz *w*

atte. Kikuppy~~

Primer Hechizo~~

La vida es demasiado dificil cuando eres totalmente invisible. O eso pensaba Matthew Williams, un chico un tanto desafortunado que pasaba totalmente desapercibido en la escuela. Era el tipico chico del que nunca te das cuenta que esta ahi hasta que vez su fotografia en el anuario varios años despues. No tenia muchos amigos, su grupo constaba de Toris, Raivis y Eduard, unos hermanos asustadizos. Matthew siempre habia sido impopular debido a sus tres hermanastros. El principe de la escuela Francis Bonnefoy, el caballero ingles Arthur Kirkland y el heroe que toda chica deseaba en su historia de amor Alfred F. Jones. Superar a sus tres hermanos seria dificil, pues mientras ellos brillaban el parecia opacarse mas y mas. Matthew tenia un secreto, el estaba enamorado de uno de los chicos mas populares de la escuela, Gilbert Beilschmidt, el cual brillaba tanto como sus hermanos, y sabia que ese amor nunca podria darse. Aunque nunca se imagino lo que pasaria despues de aquel baile de Halloween.

-¿Entonces no vendras?- pregunto el castaño de ojos verdes a uno de sus mejores amigos.

-No, me quedare en casa estudiando- dijo con timides el rubio con la mirada baja.

-Hubiera sido bueno que vinieras, a nosotros nuestro primo nos obligo a asistir- susurro con pesadez Toris, refiriendose a Ivan.

-Es que... no tengo ningun disfraz- Toris se llevo la mano a los labios pensativo.

-Si te consigo un traje ¿vendras?- dijo con una sonrisa el lituano.

-Eh.. pero...pero...- Matthew no estaba seguro de querer ir, pero el castaño tomo su mano y camino con una sonrisa por los pasillos de la escuela. Y la sorpresa del canadiense fue ver que se detenian frente la puerta del club de anime y manga.

-Conozco a la persona perfecta para los disfraces- dijo Toris mientras habria la puerta. Al entrar vio a un chino con coletas y traje de colegiala. Estaba totalmente rojo y miraba enojado a un japones que le tomaba fotografias.

-Esto solo lo hago por ti, aru~ grito el chino mientras el japones reia levemente cubriendose los labios.

-Pero si Yao-nii-chan es hermosa- exclamo el japones -Tan linda que la invitaria a venir al baile conmigo- Yao se sonrojo y le lanzo el peluche de panda que debia cargar en las fotografias.

-¿Kiku?- pregunto el lituano, al ver al chico distraido.

-Ahh... Toris-kun, bienvenido ¿a que se debe tu visita?- pregunto el pelinegro mientras el chino se escondia en el vestidor buscando su ropa.

-Necesito tu ayuda, mañana es la fiesta de Halloween y mi amigo necesita un disfraz- señalo a Matthew y Kiku lo miro curioso.

-¿Matthew...Williams, cierto?- pregunto, el rubio asintio sorprendido, no tenia idea de como ese chico le conocia -¿Que te gustaria vestir?-

-emm... esto...- no sabia de que disfrazarse, en ningun momento habia pensado en asistir a la fiesta.

-Por cierto Kiku... ¿como conoces a Matthew?- pregunto curioso Toris.

-Ehh... eso... bueno...- Kiku se sonrojo un poco, mientras juntaba las puntas de sus dedos intentando distraerse.

-Es porque le gusta el idiota bastardo del opio- grito el chino dentro del vestidor. Kiku se sonrojo a mas no poder.

-Vuelve a decir eso y publicare estas fotos en la pagina de la escuela- el silencio se hizo sepulcral y fue roto por el lituano.

-¿En serio te gusta Arthur?- Kiku se dio la vuelta ocultando su sonrojo.

-Bueno, venian por un traje para Matthew, estoy algo ocupado con la secion de fotos asi que ¿podrian apurarse?- hablo con nerviosismo mientras revolvia el contenido de una caja de disfrazes. Toris y Matthew se acercaron a la caja con curiosidad.

-¿Tu como vestiras, Kiku?- pregunto Toris y el pelinegro sonrio.

-¿No es obvio?- dijo mientras sacaba un traje negro -De geisha- Matthew y Toris intercambiaron miradas.

-Pero... ¿que no las geishas son mujeres?- pregunto timido el canadiense

-No todas, aparte los actores de teatro kabuki todos solian ser hombres, no veo el problema en vestir asi- ahora saco un traje de cuero negro -¿Te gustaria vestir de actor porno sadico?- dijo a la vez que sacaba un latigo de la caja. Las mejillas del canadiense se pusieron totalmente rojas.

-Cl-claro que no!- grito, cosa que sorprendio a Toris ya que el nunca solia elevar tanto la voz. Kiku suspiro regresando el latigo a la caja.

-¿Que tal un angel?- al principio no le agrado la idea al canadiense, pero al ver aquel bello vestido que parecia tener luz propia cambio de parecer. Kiku camino al armario y de el saco un par de alas hechas con plumas totalmente blancas, unidas con cuidado una a una. El por fin brillaria. Despues de eso del armario saco una extraña caja que abrio con una pequeña llave que llevaba colgada al cuello. De esa caja saco un antifaz plateado, y se lo entrego al canadiense con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo usarlo?- pregunto dudoso el rubio, pues por la manera en la que lo tenia guardado parecia ser muy preciado para el.

-Claro que si- le respondio el japones con una sonrisa tierna -¿quieres probartelo?- Matthew se sonrojo un poco pero asintio. Kiku se apresuro a meterlo en el vestidor pero al entrar Matthew grito mientras se cubria el rostro, Yao estaba semidesnudo revolviendo un bote lleno de prendas.

-Yao ¿porque sigues desnudo?- le reprendio el pelinegro.

-¿Donde diablos dejaste mi ropa?- le espeto el chino. Kiku suspiro y salio del vestidor, sacando de su mochila la ropa del chino y entregandosela. -¿Porque la ocultaste?- el japones rio travieso pero no dijo ni una palabra.

Kiku le paso el traje al canadiense y saco al chino a rastras para que el rubio pudiera vestirse. Matthew se sintio algo incomodo, no sabia como terminaria esto. Se quito su camisa con pesadez y luego el pantalon, para despues ponerse el vestido con algo de dificultad. Le molestaba un poco el hecho de usar "vestido" asi que decidio darle la terminacion de tunica. Despues se coloco las alas de angel que no eran tan pesadas como aparentaban, realmente eran muy ligeras. Se coloco con cuidado el antifaz, sin querer dañar el objeto que le acababan de prestar y algo nervioso abrio con cuidado la cortina del vestidor.

-¿Y? ¿que tal?- pregunto con nerviosismo mientras modelaba el traje y al instante le cego por unos segundos el brillo de un flash. Kiku sonreia acosandolo con la camara.

-Preparate Matthew, que mañana brillaras como los mismos angeles- dijo el japones mientras sonreia.


	2. Chapter 2

Lalihooooo~~ aqui les traigo nuevo capi, apenas estoy aprendiendo como subir esto asi que si sale algo mal no me peguen. Haha me encanto este capi, aunque siento que esta algo confunso, no soy buena escribiendo escenas de bailes, me quedo todo revoltoso hahah y ¿que onda con el dj? yo queria baile de epoca pero se supone estan en nuestra epoca, en fin, aver como quedo.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, si fuera mio Matthew saldria mas y seria acosado por todos (?)

* * *

Segundo Hechizo~~

La hora del baile habia llegado y la mayoria de los estudiantes se encontraban reunidos en el gran salon. Habia una gran variedad de disfrazes desde los mas comunes como momias y hombres lobos hasta los mas extravagantes como un pollo gigante. Un grupo de chicas rodeaban a tres llamativos rubios que habian llegado juntos. El mayor, de unos impresionantes ojos azul electrico vestia un traje de vampiro de epoca e inclusive llevaba los colmillos de utileria, se acerco a una chica para susurrarle cosas al oido, mientras jugando acercaba peligrosamente sus colmillos al cuello desnudo de esta, la cual no pudo evitar gritar de emocion y casi desmayarse. Otro llevaba un tipico traje de pirata y hablaba con un tanto de altaneria a unas chicas que escuchaban en silencio atentas a las palabras del caballero ingles. El mas joven reia sonoramente, con un traje de superheroe con los colores de la bandera de Estados Unidos, mientras mostraba sus musculos y varias chicas los tocaban.

-¿De que se supone que estas vestido, Alfred?- pregunto el ingles, mirando con evidente desaprobacion el traje de su hermano menor.

-Del capitan America- dijo con una gran sonrisa el norteamericano.

-Friki- susurro el ingles -Deberias unirte al club de anime y manga-

-Idiota! el capitan america es de un comic americano-

-¿Como iba a saberlo? no soy un ñoño como tu- dijo el ingles mientras se volteaba para seguir su charla con las chicas que lo rodeaban.

-Callate estupido ingles-

Un rubio con traje de sweet lolita totalmente rosa miraba divertido a los chicos. Despues dirigio su mirada a su acompañante, un peliplata que habia sido obligado a vestir de principe azul.

-Como que esta fiesta se esta poniendo interesate, tipo- dijo, el peliplata solo respondio con un suspiro.

-Feliks, no me siento tan bien, creo que mejor me ire a casa- se sentia demasiado cansado, aparte de que debia de estudiar para los examenes de la proxima semana si no queria reprobar el año.

-Tipo, osea, como que te comportas como un abuelito amargado, no seas aguafiestas- le tomo del brazo con una sonrisa -Aparte quiero presentarte con un amigo- Gilbert suspiro fastidiado, sabia que no podria ganarle al cabezotas de Feliks.

Fuera del salon un pelinegro con el rostro totalmente blanco y carmin en los labios esperaba a sus acompañantes. Llevaba un hermoso kimono en tonalidad rosa con varias flores de cerezo bordadas, el cual estaba ligeramente entreabierto de manera provocadora, junto a el estaba un chino con el cabello suelto y traje de señor feudal, ambos llevaban elaborados adornos en el cabello y el japones se sujetaba del brazo del chino. Un rubio vestido de blanco en su totalidad llego corriendo a su encuentro, respiraba agitado, cansado por tener que haber caminado de su casa a la escuela, la cual no quedaba muy lejos.

-Llegas tarde- le reprendio el chino.

-Vamos Yao, no seas tan enojon- susurro Kiku -Toris llego hace un rato, dijo que iria a buscar algo a su auto y regresaba, por el momento vamos a mi auto para colocarte las alas- Matthew se limito a asentir mientras seguia al chino y al japones. En cuanto llegaron al auto, Kiku saco las alas de la cajuela para despues acomodarlas en el traje del canadiense.

-Lamento aver tardado tanto- se disculpo el chico, Kiku solo le sonrio y con un ligero movimiento en la mano le dio a entender que no debia preocuparse. Despues de eso saco el antifaz de la cuajuela pero antes de ponerselo llego el lituano.

-Matthew, te tengo un regalo- dijo mientras sacaba una cajita de su gabardina de sacerdote, el rubio se apresuro a abrirlo. Dentro habia un brazalete de oro con un pequeño dije en forma de hoja de maple.

-Gra-gracias Toris- respondio algo sonrojado -pero ¿porque...?- no pudo terminar ya que le confundio la sonrisa de su amigo.

-Te dara suerte, ¿hoy intentaras hablar con Gilbert, cierto?- Matthew se sonrojo y sin decir palabra asintio, Toris rio por lo bajo.

-Pero... Aunque me vea diferente, es imposible que el me vea- susurro el rubio algo triste.

-¿Eh? ¿Porque crees eso Matt?-

-Bueno... es que el siempre esta acompañado de ese chico rubio- Toris levanto la mirada pensativo y luego sonrio.

-No tienes porque preocuparte Matthew- el castaño se puso de rodillas y coloco la pulsera en el tobillo del canadiense.

-Bueno bueno, no creen que ya hablaron demasiado- pregunto el japones -Matthew ¿te pusiste los lentes de contacto que te di?- el chico asintio, aun con sus gafas puestas. Kiku se las quito y las guardo en una de las mangas de su kimono, para despues colocarle con cuidado el antifaz. -Ok Matthew, si quieres causar un verdadero efecto impactante en los presentes no les reveles a nadie tu identidad-

-¿Eh? ¿Ni a mis hermanos?- pregunto inocentemente el canadiense.

-A nadie- reitero el japones -Yo tambien estoy de incognito- dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-Ya es hora de que entremos a la fiesta- dijo el chino mirando el reloj -Yong Soo sospechara, se dara cuenta de nuestra ausencia- Kiku suspiro y miro a Toris.

-Lo dejo en tus manos, hazlo brillar entendido, yo me encargare de llevarlo a su casa al terminar la fiesta- el lituano asintio mientras veian como el chino jalaba de la mano al japones y caminaban apresurados hacia la entrada del salon. Matthew suspiro.

-¿Estas listo?- pregunto Toris, algo preocupado por su amigo.

-Claro- intento sonreir pero los nervios le ganaban, ya que ese seria su primer baile. Toris de manera burlona le ofrecio su brazo y Matthew mientras sonreia lo tomo, caminando hacia el salon con paso un tanto decidido.

-Feliks mejor me ire- el peliplata tomo del hombro al rubio, la fiesta no le estaba pareciendo nada divertida y el traje que el rubio habia escogido para el le incomoda demasiado.

-Osea, esperate un momentin, es que mi amigo no ha llegado- el polaco junto sus manos en manera de disculpa.

-No puedo esperarle mas, en serio quiero marcharme- Feliks desvio su mirada de el mirando por arriba de su hombro, para encontrarse con un castaño vestido de sacerdote. Que iba acompañado por alguien a quien no conocia pero de igual manera corrio a su encuentro.

-Mira Gilbo, el es el chico que te queria presentar, se llama Toris y es mi mejor amigo de la infancia- mientras el chico hablaba los ojos rojizos del prusiano no pudieron evitar posarse en el acompañante del chico que le estaban presentando. Estaba seguro que jamas lo habia visto en la escuela pero algo en el le parecia vagamente familiar, se parecia mucho a esos molestos hermanos egocentricos. Aunque la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierta por un antifaz plateado.

-Ehh... Hola- dijo con algo de nerviosismo Toris -Yo soy Toris y el es mi amigo...- sin embargo no pudo concluir porque el canadiense le dio un codazo.

-Osea Toris, como que te vez totalmente genial, ven conmigo- dijo mientras lo tomaba del hombro y lo jalaba al centro de la pista, Toris volteo a ver a Matthew con cara de preocupacion, ya que lo dejaria solo. Gilbert fruncio el ceño al ver que lo habian dejado botado, suspiro decidido a irse a casa pero al levantar la mirada se encontro con los ojos azules del canadiense. Al instante Matthew se sonrojo, ya que nunca habia tenido tanto contacto visual con el, ni siquiera recordaba que el le hubiera dirigido una mirada antes. El prusiano se puso algo tenso, mientras comenzaba a revolver sus cabellos algo nervioso.

-Emm... bueno... soy Gilbert, ¿tu eres?- pregunto pero antes de que el pudiera responder aparecio tras el una hermosa geisha.

-Es un estudiante de intercambio, no habla nuestro idioma- Matthew se pregunto de donde diablos habia aparecido Kiku, pero sinceramente le agradecia, ya que a el no se le abria ocurrido una excusa mejor.

-Ahh entiendo- Gilbert no tenia idea de que decir, le iba a preguntar mas cosas a aquella geisha pero se habia esfumado de repente. -esto... ¿quieres bailar?- dijo extendiendole la mano, Matthew se sonrojo, no podia creer que todo eso fuera cierto. La tomo algo desconfiado y el prusiano sonrio, en ese momento el dj puso una cancion lenta, muy parecida a los bailes de epoca.

Muchos estudiantes abandonaron la pista, desfamiliarizados con el tipo de danza, los tres hermanos "brillantes" se quedaron en la pista, bailando con sus respectivas parejas y dando vueltas al son de la musica. Matthew se pregunto quien habia hecho ese encargo y se dio cuenta cuando dirigio su mirada a una de las orillas de la pista y vio a Raivis y Eduard hablando con el dj, los cuales le sonreian desde lo lejos al canadiense. Kiku tomo a Yao y le obligo a entrar a la pista, Matthew se pregunto cual era su plan ahora, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar ya que Gilbert le habia tomado de la cintura y lo habia casi arrastrado a la pista para iniciar a bailar. El baile consistia en movimientos practicos, al son de la musica las parejas giraban y al cambio de compas intercambian pareja. Matthew se dio cuenta enseguida, sus hermanos estaban bailando y si comenzaban a bailar con el se darian cuenta de quien era realmente. De repente su corazon acelero, debido a su preocupacion por sus hermanos habia olvidado la situacion en la que se encontraba, estaba en los brazos del chico que habia robado su corazon desde hace mas de un año. El por fin se daba cuenta de su existencia. No entendia que podia ser mejor. Ante su distraccion piso el pie del prusiano, este hizo una ligera mueca de dolor pero sonrio.

-No te preocupes, son errores humanos- se le adelanto el prusiano, recordando que el chico no sabia hablar su idioma, Matthew agradecio una vez mas que la suerte estuviera de su lado. -Para ser principiante bailas bien- en ese momento el compas de la musica cambio, eso significaba cambiar de pareja. Gilbert se separo de el haciendo una ligera reverencia, Matthew volteo la mirada y se sintio desfallecer cuando vio que su hermano Arthur se dirigia a el. Ante el impacto no se dio cuenta cuando el chino le tomo la mano y el japones con su abanico tomo el menton del britanico desviando su atencion del canadiense. La escena fue perfectamente coordinada y a Matthew le sorprendio, pero no se esperaba menos de aquellos hermanos asiaticos. Una chica se acerco a Gilbert y este algo fastidiado comenzo a bailar con ella, pero no podia despegar la mirada del canadiense, cosa que incomodo a su compañera de baile.

-Estupido britanico- susurraba el chino mirando con rabia como el otro bailaba con su hermano.

-¿No le agrada mi hermano, cierto?- pregunto Matthew aunque de antemano sabia la respuesta.

-Lo odio- dijo con sequedad -Por cierto, Kiku me dijo que tuvieras mucho cuidado de acercarte a tus hermanos, lo mas probable es que Gilbert se acerque a ti en el proximo compas asi que en cuanto cambiemos de pareja sacalo de la pista, sera mas seguro para ambos- El compas volvio a cambiar y el peliplata con rapidez se acerco al canadiense, tal como predijo el chino. Yao camino directamente a Kiku, pero el britanico no parecia querer soltarle.

-A cambiado el compas- dijo algo malhumorado.

-Por dios Yao, no seas asi, dejame bailar con ella un momento mas- espeto Arthur, conocia al oriental ya que iban a la misma clase. Yao no lo dejaria por ningun motivo pero la mirada asesina que le lanzo Kiku le indico que no hiciera nada que interfiriera con su plan. El cual se suponia deberia ayudar a Matthew pero ahora parecia beneficiarle a el. Otra chica se le acerco a Yao ofreciendole su mano para que el la tomara, Yao molesto la tomo, mientras iniciaba a bailar con ella.

Gilbert inicio a bailar con el canadiense mientras le sonreia, deseoso de descubrir su verdadera identidad. Matthew desvio la mirada de el, totalmente sonrojado. Su corazon seguia latiendo con rapidez y parecia que se queria salir de su pecho en ese momento. Dieron una vuelta en la que se cruzaron con Kiku y Arthur, el pirata distraido contemplo unos segundos al canadiense, pero en un movimiento rapido Kiku tomo la cabeza del ingles y la cambio de direccion, acercandola a su cuello en un acto un tanto atrevido. Le guiño un ojo a Matthew, como algun tipo de señal para que saliera de la pista en ese momento. Arthur se sonrojo por completo, al estar tan cerca a la piel palida de su acompañante, el cual desprendia un ligero olor a crisantemo. Matthew se detuvo y bajo la vista finjiendo un mareo, Gilbert se detuvo preocupado.

-¿Estas bien?- Matthew nego levemente la cabeza -¿Quieres que salgamos de la pista?- el rubio asintio mientras el prusiano le tomaba de la cintura "ayudandole" a caminar hacia el jardin, quizas lo que el chico necesitaba era algo de aire fresco. Y Matthew realmente se sentia mareado, pues seguia sin entender como era que habia terminado en esa situacion, todo parecia causa de un hechizo magico, y se lamento de saber que en cualquier momento la magia desapareceria. Al salir del bullicio del gran salon y caminar por el tranquilo jardin, Gilbert rompio el silencio.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto aun preocupado.

-Si, gracias- Matthew se detuvo en seco y palidecio, al recordar que el no debia hablar para nada. Gilbert sonrio extrañado.

-Asi que no solo entiendes este idioma, sino que tambien lo hablas- la situacion comenzo a divertirle ¿porque ese chico mentia sobre eso? -Entonces, supongo que tampoco eres un estudiante te intercambio-

-Eh..no...esto...ehhh..- Matthew no tenia idea de que decir, el plan se habia venido abajo.

-Vamos, dime la verdad- sonrio divertido el prusiano, al parecer la velada no seria tan aburrida despues de todo.

-Este... bueno... yo... yo... no puedo decirlo- fue lo unico que se le ocurrio decir. Gilbert dio un paso adelante acorralando un poco al canadiense.

-¿Porque no puedes decirlo? ¿Que tiene de malo que yo sepa quien eres?- mientras lo decia miraba fijamente los ojos azules del canadiense, este intentaba desviar la mirada, pero al mismo tiempo no podia evitar contemplar aquellos ojos rojos que tanto le atraian.

-Es...porque... se supone que no deben de saber quien soy- susurro nervioso. Gilbert rio.

-No importa que no me digas tu nombre, despues de todo no podria olvidar tus ojos- susurro mientras tomaba con cuidado el antifaz dispuesto a quitarlo pero una mano palida tomo al canadiense separandolo con algo de brusquedad del prusiano. Kiku corria jalando a Matthew, mientras este le seguia con dificultad debido al vestido. Gilbert le iba a seguir pero vio como algo dorado caia del chico, se agacho a recoger lo que parecia un brazalete con un extraño dije de una hoja de maple. No pudo evitar reir mientras se guardaba el brazalete en el pantalon.

Matthew miraba a Kiku con evidente desconcierto. El chico estaba mas palido de lo normal ¿o quizas era el maquillaje? Pero algo que noto claramente fue que el carmin que llevaba en los labios estaba regado hasta la mitad de su mejilla y el chico estaba mas nervioso de lo normal. Se dirigio directamente a su coche y abrio la cajuela para meter las alas del canadiense. Este se las quito sin decir palabra alguna pues tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo le habia pasado al japones. Kiku se metio con rapidez al coche despues de cerrar la cajuela, Matthew le siguio sentandose en el asiento del copiloto. Las manos de Kiku temblaban incapaz de poder poner en marcha el motor.

-¿Paso algo Kiku?- termino preguntando el canadiense. Kiku detuvo sus intentos de prender el auto y dejo caer su cabeza sobre el volante.

-Tu hermano me beso...- susurro. Matthew se quedo en silencio, solo tenia un hermano que seria capaz de hacer eso.

-¿Fracis?- sin embargo el pelinegro nego con la cabeza.

-Arthur...- Matthew se quedo helado ¿como era posible que su hermano, el mas decente, hubiera hecho algo asi? Sin embargo decidio no darle muchas vueltas al asunto pues Kiku habia logrado poner el motor en marcha y salia a toda prisa del estacionamiento de la escuela. -Te llevare a tu casa antes de que lleguen tus hermanos, oculta el traje- el canadiense sabia sus razones, el pelinegro no queria toparse con su hermanito.

-Esta bien- dijo en casi un susurro, para despues preguntar -¿Que hora es?- Kiku dirigio su vista al reloj y sonrio levemente.

-Las 12 en punto- el rubio no pudo evitar sonreir con algo de amargura.

-Que cliche-

* * *

HAHAHA *risa estruendosa a la Alfred* no pude evitar poner el Asakiku, esque es mi pareja fav de la serie TwT. Pobre Matthew, bueno bueno, respondiendo reviews, que no se si se puedan responder ahi mismo donde los dejan /esta toda india para la pagina/

Chaos Diamond: a mi me comenzo a gustar esta pareja, no se, antes habia considerado el MatthewxIvan pero cuando mi hermana me hablo de esta no pude resistirme, esque Mattie es totalmente ukeoso hahah creo que aun mas que Kiku, entre ellos dos... ¿quien se ukea a quien?

Himawari Hayashibara: gracias por ponerla en favs *W* eso me hizo asi como que totalmente nyappy haha y ya se, Kiku da miedo pero creo que esa es su verdadera personalidad fandushi hahaha y si, tendra asakiku, aunque asi todo leve, ya que el principal es Mattie, esque amo el asakiku TwT

Coyack: Gracias por tu review, aunque siento que me falta mucho para poder escribir como realmente deseo, esque siento que me revuelvo sola hahah y la idea de poner a Mattie asi fue de mi hermana, a mi tambien me dio penita pero a ningun otro hetaliano le queda mejor ese puesto hahahah

Setsuka Minami: gracias, feliz año nuevo para ti tambien nwn, yo tampoco me los hubiera imaginado como pareja, sigo diciendo que quien se lleva el merito es mi hermana por la extraña idea hahah bueno me paso lo mismo cuando vi un MAD LovixKiku hahaha eso si nunca me lo imagine, haha se me abria hecho raro que mattie vistiera asi, con lo tierno y lindo que es, me imagino mas a francis asi *¬* aunque tambien me parecio irresistible la idea de vampiro

00yumihaizara: Gracias por el review, dude un poco en dejar a Yao asi, pero el perver de Kiku lo habria hecho tarde o temprano hahah que bueno que te gustara, espero recibir mas reviews tuyos.

Gracias a todos, me hicieron nyappy al cubo al leer sus reviews, espero no abandonen mi pequeño fic, solo se me ocurrio para tres capis TwT espero no averlos defraudado en este capi nwn quejas, reclamaciones, alavanzas lo que sea xD seran bien recibidas nwn


	3. Chapter 3

Wahooo aqui iop con otro capi. Tenia pensado hacerlo de 3 epis pero ya me dieron ganas de hacerlo de mas. Ya que comenze a enamorarme del GilboxMatt, pero para eso necesite una larga lluvia de ideas, y mi hermano macarron y yo todos bloqueados D: pero ya se nos ocurrieron varias ideas, ya veremos como nos queda.

* * *

_**Tercer Hechizo~~**_

Despues del baile ya nada habia sido lo mismo. Antes solia pasar desapercibido y no tenia necesidad de esconderse. Pero ahora era como si en cada lugar que fuera estuviera ahi el peliplata.

-¿Cuanto tiempo piensas esconderte aqui?- pregunto el japones mientras limpiaba el lente de su camara. El rubio abrazo sus piernas mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Hasta el dia de la graduacion- susurro para si. El pelinegro suspiro.

-Al menos unete formalmente al club asi no habria tantos problemas con los otros miembros- Matthew levanto la mirada para responder algo pero se vio interrumpido por un chino que entro apresurado al salon.

-Te dije que me dejaras en paz aru, no te dire quien era ella, loco!- grito mientras cerraba la puerta de golpe. Respiraba agitado y apretaba los puños.

-Anda, por favor- decia una voz familiar desde afuera -somos compañeros de clase, hazlo por mi quieres- el ingles podria llegar a ser muy insistente si se lo proponia, y eso estaba sacando de quicio al joven asiatico.

-Ya vete de aqui, britanico pervertido- el ruido de afuera ceso y el chino suspiro un tanto aliviado, para despues sentarse en un sillon inflable de hello Kitty intentando descanzar. -Todo es tu culpa, aru- dijo mientras señalaba acusadoramente al japones, este se limito a reir con nerviosismo.

-Lo lamento Yao-niisan, no crei que las cosas fueran a terminar de esa manera- Matthew no pudo evitar reir ante la comica escena de los asiaticos, los cuales lo miraron algo confundidos, el canadiense se sentia muy feliz ya que debido a ese incidente al menos ahora tenia dos amigos mas que se daban cuenta de su presencia.

Gilbert contemplaba el brazalete una y otra vez, preguntandose si algun dia encontraria a su dueño. La busqueda en la escuela no habia sido sencilla y mas porque no deseaba hacer tanto escandalo como el que estaba haciendo aquel loco ingles en la busqueda de la misteriosa geisha. Se le acababan las ideas y no habia ninguna persona que se pareciera lo suficiente o que tuviera ese peculiar color de ojos. Habia una persona que encajaba con el fisico, ese era Alfred F. Jones, pero era obvio que no eran la misma persona, pues ese chico era demasiado ruidoso como para ser la misma persona con la que se habia encontrado en el baile. Al final decidio recurrir a su plan B. Ir directamente a con la persona que habia estado con aquel angel.

-¿Toris, cierto?- pregunto tomando el hombro del castaño, el cual caminaba distraido a su aula de clases. El chico se giro con rapidez.

-Ah... Gilbert...- se veia algo nervioso mientras sostenia sus libros. El prusiano tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, pues al verle no pudo evitar recordar esa escena.

El angel habia sido raptado por la misteriosa geisha, despues de que ese chico se fuera ya no habia nada por lo que el prusiano debiera quedarse, camino hacia el salon en busca de su amigo, para avisarle que se marcharia a casa. Fue dificil encontrarle pero cuando lo hizo prefiero no haberlo hecho. Una lolita habia sido acorralada por un sacerdote, el cual besaba su cuello de manera sensual mientras su curiosa mano se paseaba bajo la falda de la lolita, y esta reia juguetonamente ante los cariños del pastor. Era imposible creer que ese chico tembloroso fuera el mismo sacerdote que habia estado profanando la inocencia de esa pequeña lolita. Sacudio la cabeza intentando que aquella perturbadora imagen desapareciera de su mente.

-¿Como has estado?- pregunto al recuperarse un poco de su delirio -Despues del baile no me toco verte, Feliks te rapto y no tuvimos tiempo de hablar- ¿porque le estaba dando tantas vueltas al asunto? se pregunto el lituano.

-Bien, pero voy tarde a clases, si me disculpas- se giro pero la mano del peliplata le detuvo.

-Esto, no se si sea correcto pedirlo, pero queria saber si podrias darme el numero de ese chico que iba vestido de angel- Asi que eso era lo que realmente queria. Toris suspiro, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo, confundido.

-¿Para que lo quieres?- las mejillas del peliplata se tornaron de un rojo brillante, cosa que el lituano noto y contuvo una sonrisa.

-Ammm... eso bueno... veras- Gilbert comenzo a titubear mientras revolvia sus propios cabellos con nerviosismo, Liet sonrio y saco su movil.

-Me matara por esto- susurro para si, pero sabia que si Gilbert no hablaba con el canadiense el otro nunca daria el siguiente paso, y se la viviria encerrado en el aula de anime y manga. Le paso el telefono al prusiano mientras este sonreia de manera infantil.

-¿Algun dia le enfrentaras?- pregunto el japones mientras picaba la mejilla del canadiense. Matthew se sentia algo incomodo ante la accion, en cuanto el chino abandono el aula, Kiku comenzo a aburrirse y decidio "jugar" con el canadiense.

-¿Tu enfrentaras a mi hermano?- Kiku detuvo su tarea y se llevo el dedo a los labios de manera pensativa.

-No- dijo mientras sonreia -Eso fue un mero accidente, lo tuyo no, le gustas- al instante las mejillas del canadiense se tornaron de un rojo muy parecido al tomate.

-T-tu tambien le gustas a mi hermano, si no ¿porque te beso?- el rostro del japones se torno de total seriedad, mientras fruncia ligeramente el ceño.

-Eso fue un accidente- reitero dando enfasis a las palabras, despues relajo su expresion y suspiro -Aparte tu hermano cree que soy una chica-

-Pero, si le dices que eres hombre, quizas...-

-¿quizas?- Matthew callo, era cierto que eso no podia repararse, bueno, su unico hermano que solia "tirarle para el otro lado" era Francis, Alfred y Arthur solian enorgullecerse de ser rectos como una regla. Aunque claro, ningun de los tres sabian del secreto de Matthew. Kiku volvio a suspirar y se recosto en el piso de la habitacion. En ese momento una melodia peculiar inicio a sonar. Matthew saco con rapidez el celular de su bolsillo, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir llamadas y por esa misma razon penso que se trataba de algo urgente. Pero se desconcerto un poco al ver el verificador de llamadas.

-Numero desconocido- susurro, Kiku se acerco interesado mientras un brillo inquietante aparecia en sus ojos.

-Quizas sea tu principe- dijo mientras sonreia -Contesta, ahora-

-Pero, Pero... si es el ¿que hare?- Matthew no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones.

-Tu solo contesta, despues de eso veremos que haces- Derrotado Matthew contesto.

-¿Alo?- pregunto algo temeroso.

-¿Me diras quien eres en realidad?- dijo una voz al otro lado de la vocina. Por instinto Matthew apreto el boton de apagado. Al otro lado de la linea un molesto prusiano maldecia al notar que le habian colgado.

-¿Que te dijo?- pregunto con rapidez el japones.

-Quiere saber quien soy en realidad-

-¿Le diras? Tienes que decirle- el pelinegro a cada minuto se veia mas interesado con el tema.

-No le dire- espeto el canadiense, mientras bajaba la mirada y abrazaba sus piernas -y... ¿que tal si le molesta mi persona? ¿si no le agrado?- susurro con pesadez.

-Pero si ya te conoce-

-Pero en esa ocasion llevaba antifaz e iba disfrazado, me sentia mas seguro siendo otra persona, el quiere al angel... no a mi- la sonrisa en los labios del japones desaparecio y asesto un golpe en la cabeza del canadiense.

-No digas tonterias, aquel angel era solo un vestuario, como el uniforme que usas en estos momentos, tu seguiras siendo la misma persona vistas ese traje o no- los ojos azules del canadiense se abrieron con sorprendimiento. Y las lagrimas iniciaron a fluir sin medida. Kiku hizo un extraño gesto, sin saber que hacer ante el chico que lloraba frente a el.

El peliplata miro molesto el celular, habia marcado en multiples ocasiones pero la llamada se cortaba al instante, lo que significaba que habia apagado su movil. Se recargo en la pared molesto mientras sacaba de su bolsillo aquel brazalate que el angel habia perdido. Lo contemplo durante unos segundos y luego sonrio.

-Sin duda te encontrare- dijo apretando el brazalete y volviendolo a guardar en su bolsillo.

* * *

Wohahahaha *risa de Alfred* haha no tengo idea de como escribi esto. Os juro que no se me da muy bien lo romantico, siempre me ha salido mejor lo tragico, por eso me tardo un poco, agradezco la ayuda a mi hermano macarron norte **Italia-von-Bielefeld **por darme ideas, a el se le ocurrio la escena LietxFeliks hahahaha creo que me pase un poco poniendo a Matther y Kiku como un par de colegialas xD Estuve pensando en varias escenas nuevas asi que espero sea mas larguito, por el momento no sera three-shot x3 asi que si tienen algunas ideas y quieren proporcionarmelas diganme, estoy abierta a nuevas opiniones (aparte de que necesito ideas)

Respondiendo reviews~~

**Setsuka Minami:** Gracias por tu review nwn y ya se, Arthur se confundio, pero viendo varios mads me di cuenta que Arthur tiene el fetiche de vestir a Kiku de niña asi que no pude resistirme a ponerlo x3 y gracias, intentare cuidar mis faltas ortograficas, pero como no tengo word TwT (mi compu es mas marica que nada y no me dejo descargar los problamas asi que todo lo escribo desde wordpad -.-) las corrijo desde el editor de la pagina, asi que no es tan bueno que digamos -.-Uu pero espero sigas leyendo mis fics, me alegra mucho ver comentarios de ustedes.

**Loreley Kirkland:** Muchas gracias por tu review nwn y si, Arthur cree que es chica, es que Kiku es un sexy se androgino salido de una pintura de botticelli x3 haha ok no, pero reitero lo de arriba, el capitan Kirkland tiene fetiche por vestir a Kiku de niña, como lo demuestra en "Un mundo Inalcanzable" wuaaay amo ese amv x3 en fin, espero les siga gustando la trama, estoy intentando alargarlo, para ponerle mas salsa al guacamole (no hagan caso de mis expresiones extrañas xDD) Y de hecho a mi no me molesta tanto ver el Franada (creo que asi se dice xD) lo prefiero al FrUk uwu haha esque me gusta mucho lo crack xD

**HikariRiverIshidaSage:** huhuhu yo tambien amo el Asakiku (se pone a gritar toda fangirl) de hecho es mi pareja favorita de la serie y no pude resistirme a ponerlo en el fic x3 pero creo que le estoy dando mucha importancia, el prota es Mattie y nada mas uwu me alegra que te este gustando la trama, espero y no decepcionarlos.

**GoreHetare:**Wuaaaaay gracias por el review, yo amo asi como que con locura el Asakiku, pero una vez mas siento que le estoy dando mucha importancia, debo poner mas del lindo Mattie y su awesome principe prusiano azul x3 he tenido una lluvia de ideas para hacerlo mas largo, espero no tornar aburrida la historia.

**Himawari-hayashibara:**gracias por esperar la conti, tarde un poco y me disculpo, espero les guste, en particular no me convencio del todo este capitulo, siento que le falto algo pero bueh, espero mejorar para los proximos capis uwu tambien espero recibir mas reviews tuyos nwn

**Coyack:**wuaaaa espero no decepcionarlos con el final, estoy intentando hacerlo mas largo asi que ahora no se como cuantos capitulos tendra, pero cuando se acerque al final yo les avisare nwn

**Khemia:**gracias por tu review, intentare actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda, y yo tambien me hago esa pregunta pero yo creo que el seme seria Kiku, con esa mente pervertida japonesa que tiene, yo digo que si se ukea al lindo Mattie y a cualquiera que se le ponga enfrende (lamento mi extraño comentario, pero siempre he tenido la loca idea de que si Japon se lo propone podria ukear a cualquiera) y segun mi libro de historia Japon se ukeo a Rusia en la guerra ruso-japonesa! (y nunca dejare ese tema en paz hasta que alguien afirme mi loca teoria xD)

**faby-nan:**hahaha el traje del capitan america es otro merito de mi hermano macarron norte xD de hecho yo tenia pensado disfrazarlo de superman hahah pero sin duda le queda como anillo al dedo el capitan America, me alegra que te haya gustado, a mi tambien me gustaria una hada madrina como japon, decidi que seria el por el recuerdo de la obra "Algo de cenicienta" del manga de Fruits Basket, y luego me acorde de Yukito como la hada sardina, hahaha mis ideas estan todas locas, haha y el capitan kirkland se desato, jamas confies en un pirata!

Wuaaaaaa estoy muy feliz de ver tantos reviews, espero muchos mas *w* toda nyappy in the parallel world. Espero no decepcionarlos con los proximos capitulos *profunda reverencia al mero estilo samurai* si hay algo que les moleste no duden en hacermelo saber, y asi podre lavar mi deshonra como todo buen samurai *saca su katana y se descubre el pecho* cometere seppuku para limpiar mi honor.

-Dejad reviews si quieren que la loca samurai no se quite la vida- xD hahaha nos leemos en el proximo cap x3


	4. Chapter 4

Wohaaaaaa este capi se me ocurrio esta mañana mientras miraba el techo debatiendome internamente entre iniciar a cambiarme o no, en cuanto se me ocurrio me dije, debo ponerme a escribir antes de que se me olvide. Asi que aqui esta~~

* * *

Cuarto Hechizo~~

-Dame eso- dijo el japonés arrebatándole el celular de la mano al canadiense y volviéndolo a prender.

-E-espera... ¿que haces?- pregunto Matthew al ver la extraña sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro de Kiku.

-Arreglando lo que acabas de causar- espeto apretando los botones del celular con rapidez.

-P-Pero ¿que hice?- el pelinegro le miro algo molesto.

-Le acabas de colgar, será mejor que te disculpes cuanto antes- Kiku sonrió, termino de escribir el mensaje y le dio a "Enviar"

-¿Que escribiste?- pregunto con rapidez Matthew, temeroso de lo que el loco japonés puso.

-Le puse quien eras en realidad y que lo amabas con locura-

-¿QUE?- grito el canadiense para sorpresa del japonés, pues sabia que Matthew nunca elevaba tanto la voz, Kiku inicio a reír sin evitar que Matthew le quitara el celular e iniciara a revisar en la bandeja de enviados. Pero para alivio del rubio lo único que Kiku había escrito era "Lamento haberte colgado, pero es

Que estaba algo nervioso" Matthew suspiro mientras miraba algo molesto al japonés.

-No me hagas ese tipo de bromas- Kiku sonrió con malicia, al instante el celular volvió a sonar anunciando que acababa de recibir un mensaje.

-¿Que escribió?- El corazón del rubio inicio a palpitar con rapidez y sus manos temblaban, ni siquiera podía abrir el mensaje. Al momento de abrirlo sus mejillas se pusieron totalmente rojas, pues jamás habría imaginado que llegaría el día en el que su celular recibiría un mensaje de aquella persona.

-¿Que significa: NTP?- pregunto Matthew algo extrañado al leer el mensaje, Kiku frunció el entrecejo.

-No te preocupes, eso significa- dijo sin comprender como el canadiense no entendía expresiones tan sencillas -Anda, dime lo que dice el resto del mensaje-

-emm... esto... bueno... dice que el también se sentía nervioso pero que necesitaba encontrar la manera de comunicarse conmigo, que no me enoje con Toris- el pelinegro comenzó a reír mientras cubría su boca con las manos, Matthew se quedo en silencio, sin saber como reaccionar -¿Porque ríes?-

-Porque este parece el inicio de una candente historia de amor, R18+- Matthew sonrojo pero no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿R...18+?- Kiku suspiro y coloco su mano en el hombro del rubio.

-Sera mejor que no lo sepas-

Matthew se quedo con la duda. Pero decidió no investigar. Pues en esos momentos había algo mas que ocupaba su mente. El reloj marcaba la 1:17 am, había estado toda la tarde y resto de la noche mensajeandose con el prusiano. Hablando de temas variados, muchos sin sentidos, sobre pollitos y osos polares, sobre la escuela, sobre carreras que deseaban estudiar, sobre porque la miel de maple sabía mejor en grandes cantidades, entre otras cosas. El tiempo se paso volando y el canadiense no se dio cuenta de esto, hasta que le llego un mensaje que le hizo querer detener la conversación. "¿Me dirás quien eres en realidad?" fueron las únicas palabras que el peliplata escribió, suficientes para que el canadiense deseara volver a apagar su celular. Respiro hondo y pensó unos segundos lo que respondería. Quería decirle la verdad, pero el temor de ser rechazado volvió. "Es tarde, tengo sueño y mañana tengo un examen complicado, aparte de que no quiero despertar a mis hermanos, será mejor que dejemos la plática por hoy, buenas noches Gilbert-san" envió el mensaje y suspiro mientras se recostaba y apagaba la lámpara de noche. Era muy feliz al hablar con el de esa manera, pero no era lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarlo. Cerró los ojos intentando dormir pero no podía dejar de pensar en la plática que había tenido con el peliplata. Gilbert se enojo un poco al leer el mensaje del rubio, pero se resigno, al menos había logrado hablar con el toda la tarde y eso le hizo feliz, pero no descansaría hasta conocer su verdadera identidad, pues ese misterio le obsesionaba, dejo el celular en el piso y se cubrió con la colcha, para cerrar los ojos y quedar dormido mientras sonreía. Estaba seguro de que pronto lo descubriría, y sabía muy bien lo que haría al hacerlo.

Estaba seguro de que reprobaría aquel examen, no es porque fuera malo en la materia. Pero el hecho de quedarse dormido durante el examen y no responder el 70% de este era de lógica que lo reprobaría. Suspiro por su mala suerte, si tan solo se hubiera dormido más temprano. En seguida se retracto, pues si así hubiera sido, el no habría hablado con Gilbert. Su corazón volvió a latir con rapidez al recordar la conversación, aunque no hubieran dicho nada comprometedor, el hablar tanto con esa persona (o mensajearse) le hacia sentirse en un sueño. Sonrió mientras escondía su rostro tras los libros que cargaba. En ese momento un sonido peculiar le distrajo de sus pensamientos. Un pio pio consecutivo lleno el pasillo. El corredor estaba vacio a causa de que se había salido unos minutos antes del receso, pues de esa manera evitaría contacto con los demás estudiantes, y por ende, con Gilbert. Miro hacia el piso y justo frente a el se encontraba un pequeño pollito, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que a Gilbert le gustaban mucho los pollitos. Se arrodillo intentando agarrar al animal pero este ante la acción inicio a correr pasillo arriba.

-E-espera- dijo con voz suave poniéndose de pie y persiguiendo al pollito que huía del, el pequeño animal era muy escurridizo y Matthew comenzaba a impacientarse. Pero en cuanto estuvo apunto de atraparlo, otras manos tomaron al pequeño pollo.

-Así que aquí estabas Gilbird- dijo alegre una voz familiar que hizo que un escalofrió corriera por la espalda del canadiense. Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos rojizos que le miraban con un poco de incredulidad. -Oye, tú...- susurro el peliplata. Matthew inicio a correr en dirección contraria, como era posible que se encontrara con esa persona ¿le habría reconocido? -Espera!- le grito el prusiano mientras iniciaba a perseguirle. El canadiense no podía creer que su suerte fuera tan mala. El timbre que anunciaba el receso sonó, y todos los estudiantes iniciaron a salir de sus aulas con apuro, para conseguir un poco de comida decente antes de que quedaran solo las sobras de la cocina. Para suerte del canadiense la cafetería se encontraba al sentido contrario del aula de anime y manga, mientras los estudiantes salían el los esquivaba con facilidad, pues al ser prácticamente invisible estaba acostumbrado a que la gente tropezara con el y había desarrollado la habilidad de esquivarlos con facilidad, salvándose de varios golpes accidentales. Pero para Gilbert no fue tan fácil, pues parecía que toda la gente le estorbaba e iniciaba a perder de vista al chico. Estaba seguro que era el, jamás olvidaría ese color de ojos, aunque ahora se encontraran tras unas gafas, podía reconocerlos a la perfección.

-No escaparas- susurro para si intentando abrirse paso entre la multitud. Pero cuando logro salir de esta ya había perdido al chico por completo. Apretó los puños molesto, viéndose derrotado. Pero pudo notar como al final del pasillo una puerta se cerraba estrepitosamente. Corrió hasta ella, no sin antes contemplar el letrero de la entrada que decía "Club de anime y manga" jamás había visto esa sala antes, quizás porque nunca caminaba por esos pasillos de la escuela, abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar pero al instante un flash le cegó por unos segundos.

-¿Quien te crees para entrar así a mi club?- dijo una voz fría, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un extraño pelinegro con una cámara en las manos, por unos momentos la voz le sonó familiar pero la escena detrás del pelinegro le distrajo lo suficiente como para olvidarlo por completo. Un castaño con cara de pocos amigos vestía como sirvienta francesa, al mirarlo frunció el entrecejo y se dio la vuelta con los brazos cruzados. -Estas interrumpiendo una sesión fotográfica- ante eso el prusiano no tenía palabras.

-Ahh... esto... ¿no ha entrado nadie a esta sala?- el pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

-A parte de ti no, nadie- Gilbert se le quedo mirando unos momentos, intentando recordar donde había escuchado esa voz, pero al ver su rostro una vez mas enseguida lo reconoció.

-Espera... ¿tu no eres aquella geisha del baile?- los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron del par en par y al instante sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo brillante. Se acerco al peliplata e inicio a empujarlo fuera del salón.

-Vete de una buena vez, si no quieres vestirte de sirvienta también- el prusiano comenzó al reír al darse cuenta que había acertado.

-Así que realmente eres chico, jaja nadie se lo hubiera imaginado- por mas intentos que hiciera el japonés era demasiado débil como para sacarlo, pero no ceso en sus intentos.

-He dicho que te vayas- el prusiano dejo de oponer fuerza mientras salía del aula riendo ante su descubrimiento. Kiku suspiro cerrando la puerta.

-Pronto se sabrá la verdad- dijo el chino, refiriéndose a Arthur -Bueno, al menos ya no me acosara ese loco- Matthew salió de detrás de la cortina de los vestidores con la mirada baja.

-Lo lamento Kiku- el pelinegro le sonrió cálidamente.

-No te preocupes Mattie, al menos aun no sabe quien eres tu, no creo que le diga a Arthur, no sin querer chantajearme, así que no te preocupes- Matthew suspiro mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás de la habitación.

-De ahora en adelante será mas complicado todo esto ¿verdad?- el pelinegro asintió.

-Bueno, eso es lo que lo hace mas divertido- Kiku sonrió mientras tomaba una fotografía del canadiense abatido.

En la cafetería un polaco revolvía desganado su plato de pasta, mientras el lituano lo miraba con algo de preocupación. El ambiente en el lugar era común para todos, aunque se podía notar un poco de presión en la mesa de las "criaturas brillantes" al igual que en la mesa de los soviéticos. El mayor de todos, el rubio cenizo de ojos amatisa no dejaba de preguntar por el chino, mientras los temblorosos Eduard y Raivis intentaban explicar que no tenían idea de donde se encontraba, hasta que al menor, Raivis, se le escapo decir que estaba escondiéndose del loco británico. Al instante se arrepintió pues un aura malévola rodeo al ruso mientras susurraba algo así como "me las pagara" Y un aura muy parecida rodeaba a la joven Natasha celosa de que su hermano se preocupara tanto por el chino. Toris dejo de comer por unos momentos y miro al polaco.

-¿Que te pasa? Creí que te gustaba la pasta, no tanto como a los gemelos italianos pero sabia que era de tus platillos favoritos- el ojiesmeralda suspiro mientras dejaba el cubierto en el plato.

-Como que el día esta mas aburrido sin el tipo ese molesto ególatra- el castaño sonrió levemente mientras hablaba con tranquilidad.

-¿Que dices? Harás que me ponga celoso- el polaco inicio a reír mientras miraba a su acompañante.

-No juegues Toris, no seas tan tontín, tu sabes que yo al único que quiero es a ti osea- el castaño se sonrojo levemente pero no dejo de sonreír, mientras que por debajo de la mesa intento tomar la mano del rubio.

-Genial! Pasta!- grito un peliplata tras ellos, tomándolos a ambos de los hombros y empujándolos en direcciones contrarias para que le hicieran un espacio en la mesa y así poder sentarse entre los dos. Sin siquiera preguntar sobre el dueño, tomo el plato de Feliks he inicio a comer, dejando a Gilbird sobre la mesa mientras este también iniciaba a picotear la comida.

-Oye tonto, como que llegas en mal momento, osea apenas Toris y yo iniciábamos a ponernos todos románticos y tu llegas he interrumpes, tipo, como que es totalmente anti-awesome- el peliplata lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Y tu que sabes sobre cosas awesome, chico-pony- al instante el polaco cerro la boca en inflo los cachetes en modo de berrinche. Pero la voz del lituano les distrajo a ambos.

-Gilbert-san ¿pudo hablar con mi amigo?- el peliplata dejo de comer, mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos y sonreía.

-Si, lo hice, es un chico muy interesante- se sonrojo un poco y clavo la vista en el plato, ahora sin apetito.

-¿Que amigo? ¿De que hablan?- Feliks estaba interesado en la conversación pero el prusiano no le respondió y se lleno la boca de pasta con nerviosismo. Toris comenzó a reír por lo bajo, era mas que obvio que los sentimientos de Matthew pronto serian correspondidos.

* * *

Wohaaaa! no se como se me ocurrio eso, pero sabia que Gilbird debia aparecer, y simplemente la escena me parecio hermosa hahah el LietxPol no se me da muy bien, pero mi hermano macarron me ayuda con eso, ella es asi como que totalmente fan de la pareja hahah Logre no meter tanto asakiku en este capi /Viva Yo! *aplaude*/ hahah esque mi Mattie es el prota y debe tener mas protagonismo, hahah como terminara todo esto, no se me ocurren muchas ideas y creo que terminara pronto, asi ONEGAI *se arrodilla a la samurai pegando su frente en el piso* si se les ocurre alguna escena o algo que quieran ver se aceptan sugerencias /lemon porfavor no que no se me da muy bien TwT, pero no se preocupen, practicare para escribir buenos hohoho/ (aunque en este fic no, demasiado tierno nwnUu)

Respondiendo reviews~~

**Loreley_Kirkland:** hahaha no te preocupes, Arthur pronto se nos volteara kesesesese y Alfred pss ni le interesan los hombres ni las mujeres, el en su mundo de superhéroe es feliz hahaha wuaaaa hermana, ami tampoco me gusta iggy con esos dos, soy rara, Kiku me gusta con todos pero Iggy me gusta solo con Kiku hahaha esque a mi me gusta mucho lo crack, y lo de que japon se ukeo a Rusia es que le puso una paliza en la guerra ruso-japonesa, pero el metiche de Alfred se metió a detener la guerra.

**HikariRiverIshidaSage:** que Mattie vista raro? Hahah será difícil, pero bueh veremos haber que hacemos para al menos vestirlo como Konata hahaha hahah y te apoyo, viva el Asakiku y el prucan, Gilbo se me hace hermoso, es asi como que totalmente wuaaaaay!

**Jacke:** haha gracias, que bueno que te gustara, espero lo sigas leyendo y leer mas comentarios tuyos en el futuro.

**Khemia:** chilero? (sin entender) por mas que intento imaginármelo nunca logro ver a Mattie como seme pervertido, creo que es demasiado bueno hahah pero bueno, en algún lugar debe tener escondido en francés que lleva dentro. Pero yo sigo con que Japon es el seme de Rusia, al menos en esa guerra xD no te preocupes, pronto colaborare con fics IvanxKiku hahaha

**Setsuka Minami:** no te preocupes, el amor de Kiku triunfara (¿?) hahah ok no, Gilbo ya esta haciendo avances con Mattie, haber como queda esto.

**Faby-nan:** para ser sincera, gracias a ti (y a ¿Cuál es el limite del amor?) me enamore del GilboxMatt, y de ahí donde salió Matthewcienta hahah, ya se, ellos dos juntos son un amor, haha pero no creo que Yao aguante por mucho tiempo, después de lo que ahora sabe Gilbo, quien sabe que cosas pasaran.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, leerlos me hacen asi como que toda feliz ahaha espero no haberles decepcionado con el nuevo capi, sin mas que decir, /porque se me esta terminando el tiempo en el ciber/ les dejo el capi.


	5. Chapter 5

Nyappy, nuevo capi, siii me puse a escribirlo saliendo de la escuela huhuhu deseo actualizar lo mas pronto posible antes de que comienzen a dejar proyectos de hueva y ya no tenga tiempo de escribir, aparte ahorita ando con la mente fresca y muchas ideas hahah.

* * *

Quinto Hechizo~~

-Es inaceptable- hablo un rubio con acento ingles, en el comedor solo se encontraban el, sus otros dos hermanos y el pequeño canadiense el cual se encontraba con la mirada baja -¿como es posible que haya calificaciones tan bajas en la familia? claro, sin contar las de Alfred- Matthew no estaba acostumbrado a los regaños, mucho menos por algo como calificaciones, pues aunque las suyas no fueran muy sobresalientes tampoco eran tan malas como las de su hermano gemelo, era el promedio normal de cualquier estudiante. -Deberias aprender de Francis y de mi, que mantenemos impecable nuestro expediente- al terminar de decirlo se retracto un poco, pues aunque el britanico fuera un alumno ejemplar su hermano mayor se metia en mas problemas de los que podrian imaginar, apesar de que sus notas fueran buenas.

-L-lo lamento- dijo el canadiense en un susurro. Se notaba que realmente lo lamentaba y Alfred intento remediarlo.

-¿Te sentias mal? Quizas por eso no respondiste el examen, debiste habernos avisado, asi te hubieras quedado en casa y los profesores te aplicarian el examen otro dia- Matthew bajo aun mas la mirada, avergonzado.

-No, es solo que, no dormi muy bien- Arthur lo contemplo en silencio y suspiro.

-¿Te quedaste estudiando hasta tarde? Mattie, no deberias presionarte a ti mismo de esa manera, debias descanzar mas- dijo mientras sonreia con algo de ternura, el menor se quedo en silencio, no queria mentirles a sus hermanos, pero tampoco queria decirles que se habia desvelado escribiendo mensajes a otra persona. En ese momento su celular inicio a sonar, todos se quedaron en silencio, pues inclusive sus hermanos sabian que no muchas personas le llamaban a Matthew.

-¿No vas a contestar?- pregunto el frances, al ver que Matthew ni siquiera tomaba el telefono, este, algo tembloroso saco el celular de su bolsillo y se le quedo mirando, era un mensaje de Gilbert. No lo abriria frente a sus hermanos, y ellos se dieron cuenta de la extraña accion del canadiense.

-¿Quien es?- pregunto el britanico, en seguida el norteamericano se le unio.

-¿Tu novia?- las mejillas de Matthew se pusieron totalmente rojas y comenzo a negar con la cabeza.

-No..no... el... es...- no tenia idea de que decir, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Francis le arrebato el celular y comenzo a leer el mensaje para si mientras sonreia.

-¿Quien es?- se apuro Arthur a preguntarle.

-Es Guillermo, le manda saludos a Mattie desde Cuba, quiere que le informe de las ultimas noticias del instituto- Francis le devolvio el celular al canadiense.

-Crei que no habia señal en la parte en la que Guillermo vivia- comento Alfred y Francis se encogio de hombros.

-Se las arreglo de alguna manera- se puso de pie y camino a su habitacion -Dejenlo en paz por hoy, todos siempre tenemos un mal dia, Mattie no tiene porque aguantar los regaños de sus locos hermanos- Alfred y Arthur asintieron y se pusieron de pie, dirigiendose cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones. Matthew suspiro aliviado, pero toda esa tranquilidad desaparecio al leer las palabras que el peliplata le habia escrito.

"Me estoy cansando de solo poder leer tus mensajes, deseo verte en persona y lo lograre no importa como. O al menos, solo dejame escuchar tu voz"

-¿Y como respondiste a eso?- pregunto emocionado el japones.

-Apague el celular- susurro el canadiense abatido, Kiku suspiro mientras se acostaba en el piso de la habitacion.

-Por Dios Matthew, crei que ya habiamos dejado atras eso de apagar el celular- Matthew se quedo en silencio con la mirada baja, totalmente avergonzado. -Pero que se le va a hacer... ¿Prendiste el celular?- el rubio nego con la cabeza y le entrego su celular a Kiku, este al instante lo prendio. -Queda confiscado- dijo mientras sonreia.

-¿Eh? ¿A-a que te refieres?- no tenia idea de lo que haria el japones con su celular.

-Bueno, si tu no puedes responderle yo le respondere por ti, aunque claro, le dire que soy yo, despues de todo ya sabe que tu y yo tenemos algo que ver-

-Pero... ¿le diras quien soy en realidad? Aunque... te amenaze en contarle tu secreto a Arthur- el pelinegro dudo unos instantes pero luego sonrio, esa sonrisa confiada que hacia despues de bromear un poco.

-Tu secreto esta seguro conmigo Mattie- le guiño el ojo y el rubio se sonrojo levemente, pero esa escena se vio arruinada por la voz del chino.

-Solo lo hace para quedar bien parado con tu hermano, aru- el pelinegro le miro con odio y le lanzo un peluche de Mokona a la cara.

-Las modelos no tienen derecho a hablar- Yao se enojo al darse cuenta que se referian a el como una chica.

-Sin paga no tengo porque seguir el contrato al pie de la letra- la respuesta le agrado al pelinegro, pues ebozo una media sonrisa.

-Bien, esta vez haremos publicidad para un cafe maid de la ciudad, les propuse fotografiar a las meseras pero ellos querian algo nuevo, asi que tu y tu, quitense la ropa- señalo al chino y a Matthew. Yao suspiro mientras lanzaba maldiciones en mandarin y se encaminaba a los vestidores, pero Matthew se quedo inmovil.

-Kiku... esto... yo... yo no puedo...- el pelinegro lo miro con severidad, cosa que hizo temblar al rubio.

-Sabes Mattie, me debes muchos favores, no es que te los este cobrando ni nada por el estilo, pero...- saco el telefono del celular -cierto numero podria marcarse accidentalmente y bueno, podria saberse todo- el rubio se puso de pie y corrio al vestidor, Kiku inicio a reir, sus intenciones nunca fueron marcar, pero era divertido molestar al canadiense de esa manera.

El peliplata se encontraba en la azotea, levantando el brazalete y poniendolo contra el sol, brillaba de una manera muy peculiar, pero al ponerlo en la sombra, el oro se opacaba, aunque seguia viendose hermoso. El misterioso angel no le habia respondido el mensaje y en vez de eso habia apagado el celular, nuevamente. Se estaba cansando de ese juego. Recordo el encuentro que habian tenido, estaba seguro de que era el, aparte el hecho de que ese chico escapara solo confirmaba su teoria. Pero ¿porque lo hacia? Comenzo a preguntar por el pero al parecer nadie lo habia visto en su vida, era como si ese chico fuera invisible. Intento una vez mas abordando a Toris, pero este se negaba a decir cualquier palabra, aparte de que Feliks solia decirle que dejara de acosar a su "novio" el Lituano se notaba altamente avergonzado al escuchar esa palabra y aun mas por la naturalidad en la que el polaco la decia. No queria rendirse, deseaba encontrar a ese chico.

-Asi que estas aqui- dijo una voz conocida, a lado de el se habia sentado una hungara de cabellos castaños.

-¿Que quieres marimacho?- espeto dandole la espalda, la otra golpeo su cabeza.

-Me preocupo por ti e inicias a ofenderme, nunca cambiaras Gilbert- la chica sonrio, despues de depositar un buen golpe en la cabeza del otro, este suprimio un grito de dolor, pues no quedria darle el placer a la hungara de saber que eso le habia dolido.

-Ya, ya, ¿que pasa?- pregunto mientras se incorporaba, algo mareado por el golpe.

-Me lo dijo Roderich, pero no lo creia hasta escucharlo de ti ¿asi que te volviste a enamorar?- el peliplata se sonrojo y desvio la mirada.

-Y a ti que con eso- la hungara comenzo a reir, al darse cuenta que habia dado en el clavo.

-Asi que el asombroso Gilbert volvio a caer ante los encantos de alguien mas, dime ¿como es ella? ¿la conozco?- el peliplata sonrio.

-Lo dudo-

-Vamos, no seas asi, quizas pueda ayudarte-

-Lizzie, detente quieres- la chica se quedo en silencio, le sorprendio que le llamara de esa manera, despues de aquel incidente, en el que el prusiano se le declaro y ella le rechazo, el ya no la habia vuelto a llamar Lizzie, como solian hacer cuando eran crios. El peliplata le habia superado pero, ya no la habia vuelto a ver como antes.

-Lo lamento- dijo la hungara mientras se cruzaba de brazos, en ese momento la incomodidad iniciaba y ya no volvian a hablar como antes y eso molestaba a la hungara, sin embargo esta vez esa atmosfera no aparecio, el peliplata se recosto colocando sus manos tras su nuca, mirando el cielo, sonreia de una manera la cual Elizabetha creia no volveria a ver, era la sonrisa que solia dedicarle a ella, y por unos momentos se sintio un poco celosa de ya no ser la razon de esa sonrisa.

-Ese chico... es un misterio, aparece de repente y de la misma manera en la que aparece se esfuma, llevo dias buscandole sin resultado alguno, es frustrante- el peliplata inicio a reir. La hungara se quedo en silencio, intentando decifrar la razon de su risa.

-¿No planeas rendirte, cierto?- le pregunto, el peliplata le dirigio una mirada y sonrio.

-No, esta vez no pienso rendirme-

-¿Y cual es tu proximo movimiento?- la chica se veia con muchas intenciones de participar en el plan. Gilbert levanto el brazalete al cielo, haciendo que los rayos del sol le hicieran brillar.

-Aun no lo se, pero esa mirada tuya me dice que no me perdonaras si te dejo fuera del plan- la hungara le sonrio, recordando los tiempos en los que ellos solian jugar juntos a la busqueda del tesoro.

-¿Cuales son las ordenes, capitan?-

-Nos daran una fortuna por esto- dijo sonriente el japones viendo las fotos de las maids, se sentia orgulloso de si mismo. -La maid Moe y la Tsundere, quizas hasta les den trabajo en el cafe, en ese caso yo tambien debi haberme disfrazado, necesito algo de dinero y no me vendria mal un trabajo de medio tiempo- los chicos se quedaron en silencio, sentados en el sofa mientras bebian una soda bien helada.

-Trabaja tu si quieres, yo no pienso seguir vistiendo de mujer, aru- Kiku inicio a reir, pero enseguida se quedo en silencio, mirando a Matthew con seriedad.

-¿Seguiras escondiendote en este lugar?- al canadiense le extraño un poco la pregunta, el pelinegro noto su confusion y continuo hablando. -Es probable que Gilbert vuelva a venir, no porque crea que estes aqui, pero intentara sacarme informacion a mi y sabe donde encontrarme, sera peligroso que estes aqui- el rubio se entristecio un poco y bajo la mirada, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ese ambiente y le dolia un poco abandonarlo.

-Cierto, sera mejor que busque un nuevo lugar en donde esconderme- susurro mientras contemplaba la soda que traia en las manos. Kiku le miro con ternura.

-No dije que tenias que irte, simplemente que debiamos ser mas cuidadosos- saco el celular de Matthew de su bolsillo e inicio a marcar un numero, una melodia inicio a sonar y saco su propio celular, para despues registrar ambos numeros. -Ya tienes mi numero, nuestra clave sera 911, si te metes en problemas manda un mensaje, si veo a Gilbert cerca yo te mandare uno- el canadiense aun seguia algo confundido pero ante la sonrisa de Kiku decidio dejar de preocuparse, tomo su celular contemplando el nuevo numero registrado y sonrio, le embargo una extraña felicidad la cual no podia entender, alguien se estaba preocupando por el y se estaba tomando tantas molestias, sin duda Kiku se habia vuelto como un hada madrina para el.

-¿Aun crees que la encontraras?- pregunto el frances.

-No creo, debo hacerlo- enfatizo Arthur, cruzado de brazos.

-Pero... ¿estas seguro de que era chica?- la pregunta confundio un poco al britanico, Francis nunca solia preocuparse por sus problemas, pero esta vez estaba un poco interesado, tampoco solia hablar sin tener algo escondido bajo la manga.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Bueno, le preguntaste a cada una de las chicas del instituto y ninguna se disfrazo de geisha, en ese caso cabe la posibilidad de que no se tratara de una mujer, si no de un hombre- hablaba como un cientifico planteando una hipotesis muy importante.

-Quizas ella enfermo y por eso a faltado a la escuela-

-Dime Arthur ¿que harias si tu preciosa geisha fuera un... no se... precioso samurai?- las mejillas del britanico se tornaron de un rojo brillante y se dio la vuelta.

-E-estas loco, no creas que yo tengo las misma mañas que tu, depravado- espeto mientras caminaba a su habitacion con los puños apretados y lanzando humos por la cabeza, el frances inicio a reir mientras posaba su mirada en la copa de vino que traia en las manos.

-Si que es idiota-

* * *

Wohohoho aparecen dos nuevos personajes (si, es un decir nuevos) haha Lizzie le ayudara a Gilbo, lo peor es que ella pertenece al club de anime y manga (solo va los jueves de BL ¬w¬) hahaha y que se traera Francis entre manos, alguien sabe? que yo no se hahaha pero ya se me ocurrira algo. Francis sabe lo de gilbo kukuku me pregunto si le ayudara a su pequeño hermanito. O sera la hermanastra fea y le complicara las cosas a Matthewcienta para que no encuentre a su awesome principe. wuhuhuhu ya veremos que pasa xD

Respondiendo reviews~~

**Jackce:** hare que te hagas fan de la pareja *sonrisa malvada* hahah ok no, que bueno que te este gustando, espero no haber perdido la trama original de la historia (ya parece puro Gakuen en vez de la trama de la cenicienta) bueno, la zapatilla aun esta perdida asi que todo sigue su curso kolkolkolkol

**Loreley_Kirkland:** hahah si, Gilbo lo hara, pero Kiku a dado su palabra de samurai, y protegera el secreto hasta la muerte (?) ok no, ultimamente me entro la obsecion por los samurai hahahaha y Arthur fue mencionado mas en este capi, esque no puedo dejar fuera a mi adorado cejon, tanto que lo amo x3

**GoreHetare**: nop, es la segunda vez que me dejas review, creo que en el segundo cap escribiste (esta es bien acosadora de sus lectores hahah) que bueno que te este gustando la historia, repito una vez mas, espero no me este saliendo de la trama principal -w- esq siempre hago una cosa y termino en otra Dx pero bueh haha espero la sigas leyendo y recibir mas reviews tuyos.

**Coyack:** hahha ya se, mattie es todo inocente, asi que dudo que sepa que es seme y uke hahaha, eso me recordo una platica que tuve con un amigo, deberia aprender a no hablar tanto -w- hahaha en fin, la personalidad de Pol se me complica un poco, mi hermana siempre me corrige cuando el aparece, suelo poner muchos tipo, tipo xD pero bueno, intentare que aparezca mas. Y gilbird debia aparecer, lo amo asi con toda mi alma, si de por si ya amaba a los pollitos desde Junjou Egoist hahah

**Faby-nan:** haha io amo a Kiku (por eso lo meto tanto kesesese) y es cierto, Mattie jamas le hubiera hablado, pero tambien fue gracias a Toris que le dio animos de ir a la fiesta, haha amo a ese lietubo (asi es como se pronuncia lituana en lituano xD) y lo de chico-pony, bueno mi hermana y yo solemos tomar las personalidades de los pjs y ella ama a pol y en una ocasion para ofenderla comenze a llamarla chico-pony haha me encanto el apodo, pero en fin, ella y yo somos todas raras. Las cosas saldran bien entre Kiku y Arthur... espero, aun no se como vaya a tomarlo arthur haha con lo macho men que es, Gilbo pronto encontrara a su princesa kukukuku

**Setsuka Minami:** ya se, Gilbo es malvado, apenas que se iban a poner a hacer cosas malas bajo la mesa hahahaha en fin, gracias por el reviews

Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, leerlos me hacen feliz /aun mas que las galletas con chispas de pocholate hahah/

Recuerden, por cada review que dejen ayudan a que un canadiense encuentre su oso de felpa (?) ok, 0 inspiracion con eso haha xD


	6. Chapter 6

Wohaaaaaa de repente me entro la inspiracion y se me ocurrio toda esta escena mientras veia Gakuen Heaven xD Asi que por eso me puse escribir.

**Advertencias del capitulo:** Bad Touch Trio, un español borracho hasta las chanclas, Intento de Violacion, un canadiense metido en muuuuchos problemas xD. Y un malvado frances como hermanastra fea aunque este no es nada feo *¬*

* * *

_**Sexto Hechizo~~**_

Era sabado por la noche, Alfred se habia ido a dormir a casa de un amigo y Francis no habia llegado a casa desde el jueves. Matthew estaba preparando la cena mientras que Arthur leia distraidamente un periodico. El britanico se ofrecio a ayudarle con la cena pero Mattie se nego rotundamente, alegando que queria disculparse por sus malas notas aunque fuera mas que evidente por no querer probar el intento de comida del ingles. Cuando termino de preparar los pancakes coloco un plato frente a su hermano y el otro en el lugar donde se sentaria, despues le sirvio un poco de cafe y para el un vaso de leche. En cuanto se sento baño sus pancakes de su tan preciada miel de mapple. Arthur dejo el periodico a un lado y contemplo por unos segundos el platillo, el canadiense noto su vacilacion y se preocupo un poco, ya que esos ultimos dias el britanico se habia comportado muy extraño. Mas de lo que ya era.

-Oye Mattie...- dijo jugando con el tenedor -¿Has estado enamorado de un hombre?- el canadiense quedo impactado con la pregunta, tanto que se atraganto con el bocado que acababa de dar, mientras se golpeaba el pecho para pasar el bocado que no le dejaba respirar, agarro el vaso de leche dando un sorvo profundo. Arthur dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, totalmente deprimido -Debo estar loco- inicio a susurrar -se supone que el unico raro de la familia es Francis, quizas deberia ir con un psicologo, o un psiquiatra- cuando Matthew por fin pudo respirar se decidio a continuar la conversacion de su hermano.

-¿A que te refieres Arthur?- el rubio ingles levanto la mirada mientras iniciaba a hablar.

-Veras, supongamos que hipoteticamente vas a una fiesta de disfrazes, donde conoces a una chica hermosa, pero resulta que, hipoteticamente no es una mujer, sino un hombre, y tu, hipoteticamente hablando, solo hipoteticamente te das cuenta que sigues enamorado de esa persona, sin importar que sea hombre o mujer, pero es un caso hipotetico, bueno, le paso a un amigo, Vash, de el estoy hablando, no de mi- Matthew no pudo evitar sonreir pues era obvio que de la persona que estaba hablando era Kiku.

-Bueno, hipoteticamente yo aceptaria mis sentimientos, porque despues de todo si en el amor no importa la edad, raza o religion dudo mucho que importe el genero- dijo con voz suave, pero cuando Arthur abrio la boca para responder pero una voz molesta para el ingles le interrumpio.

-Pancakes!- grito el frances mientras arrebataba el plato de Iggy de sus manos e iniciaba a comer -espero y no lo haya cocinado Arthur, que aun no estoy listo para morir- una venita aparecio en la frente del ingles pero intento calmarse.

-Francis ¿donde diablos te habias metido?-

-Estaba en casa de Antonio, reunion del Bad Touch Trio, por cierto unos amigos se quedaran a dormir- dirigio su mirada al canadiense, notando como este bebia su leche inocentemente.

-Ah, si... ¿quienes?- pregunto inquisidor Arthur.

-¿Pues quien mas? Obvio que Antonio y Gilbert- al escuchar el nombre Matthew escupio la leche, ganandose una mriada de desaprobacion del ingles y una risa juguetona del frances.

-Ten mas cuidado Mattie- dijo Arthur mientras le pasaba un pañuelo para que se limpiara el rostro -Nunca los habias traido a casa ¿alguna razon en especial?- el mayor de los hermanos sonrio, lanzando otra mirada al canadiense.

-Quiero que conozcan a mi familia- A fuera, el timbre sono y una voz chillona grito mientras aporreaba a golpes la puerta.

-Francis ¡abre! Hace frio y Antonio esta tan borracho que cree que soy Lovino y esta intentando besarme- Matthew sintio que su corazon se detenia al escuchar esa voz, se puso de pie y tomo el plato de sus pancakes y su vaso.

-Lo siento, debo estudiar para un examen, terminare de cenar en mi habitacion- al terminar de decirlo corrio escaleras arriba.

-Oye Matt, eso es una falta de educacion- pero antes de que terminara el ruido sordo de la una puerta cerrar le hizo callar -Por dios, ese niño ultimamente actua muy extraño- suspiro Arthur.

-No creo que sea el unico Arthie- Francis se puso de pie y camino hacia la entrada para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con un peliplata cargando al español que susurraba incoherencias sobre tomates.

-Oye ¿que deberiamos hacer con el?- susurro Gilbert con preocupacion.

-Llevemoslo a mi habitacion- pasaron por el comedor donde aun se encontraba Arthur -Por cierto, el es Arthur, mi hermano menor- el britanico con un ligero movimiento de cabeza saludo.

-¡Archie!- grito el español corriendo a abrazarlo -Has crecido demasiado- Gilbert intento no reir, al recordar que ese chico rubio era el loco que buscaba a la misteriosa geisha, se preguntaba que haria ese chico si se enteraba de que aquella geisha era nada mas y nada menos que el excentrico presidente del club de anime y manga -¿Donde esta Mattie?- pregunto borracho el español.

-Corrio a su habitacion, tenia que estudiar algo-

-Ese niño es tan aplicado, tiene solo 5 años y ya estudia como niño grande, dile que tio Antonio lo llevara al zoologico la proxima vez que lo vea-

-Tiene 16- reitero el ingles un poco molesto por el abrazo.

-¡¿QUE?- grito el español -¿Cuando crecio tanto? Hace años que no lo veo- Francis suspiro.

-Lo viste la semana pasada, va en el mismo salon que tu Lovi Love- Gilbert los miraba confundido, no tenia idea sobre de quien estaban hablando, desde que conocia a Francis creia que solo tenia dos hermanos, Arthur y Alfred-

-Esto ¿de quien hablan?- Una sonrisa centelleo en el rostro de Francis al escuchar la pregunta.

-Es cierto Gilbo, tu no conoces a Mattie, dejame presentarlos- tomo del brazo al prusiano mientras corria escaleras arriba.

Matthew estaba temblando, habia olvidado por completo que Gilbert era amigo de su hermano y ahora Francis sabia que el sentia algo por Gilbert ¿que diablos estaba tramando? Tomo el celular aun temblando, decidiendose entre llamar a Kiku o no. En ese momento escucho como unos pasos apresurados subian por las escaleras y se detenian frente su puerta. Alguien tomo la manija y la giro en repetidas ocasiones, impaciente al darse cuenta que estaba cerrado con llave por dentro.

-Hey Mattie- grito el frances desde fuera -Mi amigo Gilbert quiere conocerte- se quedo paralizado y de sus manos cayo el celular -Si no te molesta utilizare mis llaves para abrir la puerta- ¡Mierda! olvido que Francis tenia la llave de cada una de las habitaciones de la casa.

-N-NO ABRAS- grito el canadiense de una manera extrañamente audible -¡Estoy desnudo!- peor cosa no se le pudo haber ocurrido. Fuera de la habitacion el frances inicio a reir cubirendose la boca y busco en su bolsillo el duplicado de las llaves pero un grito lleno de terror le hizo detener su tarea.

-¡FRANCIS!- grito el britanico desde el piso de abajo, el rubio y el peliplata bajaron corriendo para encontrarse con una escena un tanto perturbadora. Arthur estaba recostado sobre la mesa, semidesnudo, con la camisa rota y los pantalones a media pierna, mientras que sobre el estaba el español abrazandolo acosadoramente.

-Vamos Lovi, admite que me amas- decia Antonio mientras manoseaba al ingles.

-¡Quitamelo de encima!- gritaba desesperado Arthur, apunto de ser violado. Francis y Gilbert iniciaron a reir, sin decidir entre quitarle a Antonio de encima o grabar la escena con la camara del celular.

"-911-" decia el mensaje que el japones recibio.

El pelinegro se preocupo un poco, no creia recibir un mensaje de el tan rapido. Pauso el dvd dejando aquel extraño anime para despues y busco entre sus contactos el numero del canadiese, al encontrarlo marco sin pensar. Un timbre, dos timbres, tres timbres y el canadiense por fin contesto.

-Allo?- se escucho al otro lado de la linea.

-Matthew ¿todo bien?- se hizo el silencio y despues de un rato el canadiense hablo de manera temblorosa.

-Gilbert esta en mi casa- Kiku tardo unos segundos en reaccionar.

-¡¿QUE?- termino gritanto, Matthew separo el celular de su oido y enseguida lo acomodo.

-M-mi hermano lo invito a dormir en la casa... pero... Francis sabe que Gilbert me esta buscando-

-¿Quieres que vaya por ti?- pregunto con rapidez Kiku.

-N-no, Arthur tambien esta en casa, el podria verte- Kiku suspiro.

-¿Que tienes planeado hacer?- pregunto.

-Me quedare encerrado en mi habitacion hasta que Gilbert se vaya, estare bien-

-Ten cuidado, nos veremos el lunes en la escuela- el canadiense escucho como al otro lado de la linea alguien gritaba.

-Kiku aru! Yong soo embarro lodo en el cabello de Mei Mei- escucho como Kiku le reclamo algo en mandarin y el otro le respondia.

-Debo colgar, Yao tiene un poco de problemas con mis hermanitos, si pasa cualquier cosa llamame- el oriental colgo. Matthew dejo caer el celular al piso, sabia que esa iba a ser una noche muy larga, solo esperaba sobrevivir hasta el lunes.

* * *

Hahahahah queria escribir de una vez la segunda parte del capitulo, pero lo iba a hacer muy largo xD asi que decidi dividirlo en dos, aparte todavia no me decido entre poner lo siguiente o no, hahaha mas problemas para Mattie. Me pregunto donde terminara todo esto.

Contestando reviews~~

**Khemia:** Francis es... haha no se, sera un punto clave en la historia creo, actuara de la hermanastra malvada pero quiere juntar a Matthewcienta y a su principe y con lo de Kiku, pues eso estara dificil, aunque Arthur ya empieza a aceptarlo hahah Gilbo sera algo malvado con Kiku, lo tiene que chantajear hahha y Elizabetha, aun no se muy bien que punto clave tendra en la historia pero ya se me ocurrira algo, inicie a escribir un ivanxkiku esta asi todo sadico a la LxBB pero aun debo revizar varios errores y lo publicare, quizas sea un two-shot o trhee-shot depende mi inspiracion hahahah y pronto se me ocurra alguna manera en la que Kiku su ukie a Ivan hahahah ya entendi un poco lo de chilero, gracias por la traduccion, sabes que me haria mega nyappy, tener tu correo Khemia, para fangirlear por msn, quiero tener un contacto que le guste el IvanxKiku kukukuku

**Kariynee-chan:** Ya se, Francis la mola, me encanta meterlo siempre en algun momento de mis fanfics, aunque no es mi favorito en particular y para parejas no le tengo una definida me encanta meterlo en los fics hahaha y yo tambien pienso lo mismo, a Francia le gusta complicar las cosas de los demas y beneficiarse de los problemas ajenos xD aunque aqui no se como vaya a ayudarle, pero al menos ayuda al lindo de Mattie uwu

**GoreHetare:** Buda Amida y Kanon el bondadoso bendeciran a nuestro adorado Kiku hahaha por ahi me encontre una imagen en internet en la que Kiku obliga a Yao a vestirse de colegiala, me recordo mucho al primer capitlo xD pero algun dia encontrare alguna donde esten Mattie y Yao de sirvientas francesas, si no lo dibujare kukuku aunque no soy buena dibujando TwT hahaha se pone mas peligroso para mi Mattie, Gilbo esta durmiendo en la habitacion de a lado kukuku que pasara por la mañana?

**Faby-nan:** Francis es dios! hahahaha no se, como ya dije a ese sexy frances no me gusta emparejarlo con nadie pero amo meterlo en mis fics como el amigo comprensivo, el que siempre se da cuenta de todo y en cierta manera ayuda hahahah pero es malvado, muuuuy malo, pobre de mi Iggy violado por el jefe españa TwT a mi tambien me encanto la frase del precioso samurai, Iggy ya esta dudando de su hombria hahahaha Pero ya nos acercamos al maximo encuentro, dios me muero por escribir el final, quien diria que *censurado* seria el que *censurado* a *censurado* y luego el *censurado* y *censurado* Los pechos de Aniki! *grito a la Yong Soo* hahahaha gomene estoy loquita, lo deje como si se tratara de algo pervertido .-. pero no es eso... creo xD

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, enserio dude mucho en poner estas escenas, ya lo estoy haciendo mas comedia que nada xD ¿porque Antonio se puso borracho? Lovi lo rechazo .-. hahah no, no es cierto, pero ustedes saben como es Lovi de tsundere, en fiiiiin, espero ver mas reviews suyos y tambien de personas nuevas, hay que propagar el amor PruCan por el mundo y tambien el AsaKiku asi que tienen 5 minutos para pasar el fic a chicas que les guste el PruCan o hare que Im Yong Soo se manosee a su personaje favorito de Hetalia (aunque no suena tan mala la idea *¬*)


	7. Chapter 7

Me puse a escribirlo en cuanto termine, pero me trabe en ciertas partes asi que por ese motivo me tarde un poco, pero aqui esta la continuacion~~

**Advertencias del capitulo: **encuentro inesperado en el baño, canadiense saltando por la ventana, Kiku pelirrojo! y un ingles que acaba de descubrir un secreto de estado xD

* * *

_**Septimo Hechizo~~**_

En toda la noche no pudo dormir, le era imposible conciliar el sueño. Los motivos eran sencillos, justo en la habitacion de a lado se encontraba el chico del cual se habia ocultado las ultimas semanas, al cual le habia ocultado sus propios sentimientos por tanto tiempo. Abrazo a Kumajirou, envuelto en la colcha, intentando esconderse por si alguien entraba de improvisto a su habitacion, aun corria el peligro de que mientras dormia, Francis entrara, no podia bajar la guardia. Aunque no creia que Francis fuera tan cruel, el nunca seria capaz de algo como eso ¿cierto? ¡¿Cierto? Paso la noche en vela, durmiendo durante breves lapsos pero despertando a los minutos, su hermano no se aparecio en toda la noche y eso hizo que su alma se calmara un poco. Pero Gilbert seguia en la casa y le seria imposible bajar a desayunar. Miro el reloj, eran las 8:30 y sentia como si no hubiera dormido nada. Abrio la puerta con sumo cuidado asomando el rostro para verificar que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, con un suspiro de alivio comprobo que estaba vacio, al parecer sus hermanos seguian dormidos. Salio del cuarto para dirigirse al baño, sabia que no podria darse una ducha, el ruido del agua de la regadera al caer despertaria a los demas, pero al menos podria mojar su rostro para intentar refrescar sus ideas. Entro olvidando cerrar la puerta, pues no estaba acostumbrado hacerlo cuando iba solo a lavarse los dientes y peinar su cabello. Abrio el grifo y junto agua en sus dos manos, para despues mojarse el rostro y sonreir por la frescura del agua. Se vio al espejo, tenia unas notables ojeras adornando sus ojos, en cuanto pudiera saldria de casa y se iria a dormir a la casa de Toris. Aunque viviera con su atemorizante primo Ivan. Unos pasos se escucharon en el pasillo, junto con una voz que hizo que su cuerpo se paralizara por completo.

-Maldito Antonio, no pude dormir por su culpa, inclusive durmiendo sigue atacando cuanta persona cree se trata de su Lovi Love- susurro desganado el peliplata mientras se revolvia el cabello, se dirigia al baño a remojarse el rostro, intentando despertar por completo, pero al ver a la persona que se encontraba en ese lugar se quedo petrificado. Era aquel chico, el cual solia huir constantemente de el. Antes de poder decir nada la puerta se cerro de golpe en sus narices. Matthew se apresuro a poner el seguro mientras pensaba que era lo que debia hacer. Al otro lado el ojicarmin comenzo a golpear la puerta, pidiendo que abriera.

-¿Ahora que hago?- susurro el rubio mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la estancia -No puedo llamarle a Kiku, olvide mi celular en mi cuarto- se detuvo en seco al escuchar los pasos y voces de sus hermanos.

-¿Porque tanto ruido?- espeto Arthur caminando hacia donde se encontraba Gilbert.

-Ese chico, esta dentro- dijo Gilbert aun intentando abrir la puerta -¡ABRE!- volvio a gritar un tanto desesperado.

-¿Que chico?- pregunto Francis con rapidez, totalmente interesado, noto que el cuarto de Matthew estaba abierto, eso solo significaba una cosa.

Matthew contemplo unos segundos la ventana del baño y la abrio por completo, esa era la unica salida. Miro hacia abajo, estaba en el segundo piso, seria dificil lanzarse y no resultar herido, pero al menos ahi habia unos arbustos que amortiguarian su caida. En eso se le ocurrio otra idea cuando vio la enredadera que subia por toda su casa, la utilizaria como escalera para bajar. Se subio al marco de la ventana cuando escucho como los golpes cesaban en la puerta y ahora alguien introducia la llave en la cerradura. Salto practicamente hasta la enredadera, enterrando las espinas de las rosas en sus manos y pies descalzos, aunque no le importo mucho, lo que necesitaba era escapar, inicio a descender pero a unos cuantos metros del piso su pierna resbalo y cayo al piso, se extraño al darse cuenta que cayo en algo muy suave y ese algo en lo que cayo lanzo una exclamacion de dolor.

-Agh!- dijo en casi un susurro -Muevete, pesas!- Matthew se quito de encima del sujeto, para encontrarse con un chico pelirrojo de gafas oscuras, gorra y prendas varias tallas mas grandes de las que el chico usaria.

-¿Q-quien eres? ¿Y que haces en mi patio?- pregunto pensando que se habia encontrado con un tipo de delincuente juvenil el cual tenia planeado robar su casa. El chico le cubrio los labios y bajo las gafas, mostrando aquellos ojos oscuros sin vida.

-Soy yo, Kiku, traigo peluca, vengo de incognito a sacarte de aqui, pero jamas crei que fueras a caerme encima- Matthew se sonrojo, un poco avergonzado pero en ese momento se escucho como alguien se asomaba por la ventana, Kiku se lanzo sobre Matthew y lo hizo rodar bajo los arbustos. Sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos y eso hizo que el corazon del canadiense acelerara. Los brazos de Kiku lo estaban rodeando, al igual que los de Matthew rodeaban a el, podia sentir la respiracion del japones en su rostro, que incomoda situacion.

-Te dije que no habia nadie- musito el frances -De seguro Mattie entro en la mañana y le puso el seguro por accidente al salir-

-Pe-pero yo estoy seguro que... yo vi a... es solo que...- Gilbert no sabia que decir, quizas todo habia sido producto de su imaginacion, a causa de su falta de sueño.

-Patetico- musito el ingles mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigia a la cocina

-Tranquilizate Gilbert, sera mejor que descanzes otro rato- el peliplata camino desganado a la habitacion.

Kiku solto a Matthew y salieron de debajo de los arbustos, el rubio aun estaba algo aturdido como para reaccionar, eran demasiadas emociones para una sola mañana. Apenas podia creer que tan solo la noche pasada estaba comiendo tranquilamente pancakes mientras platicaba con su hermano. Se preguntaba si todo eso habia sido un plan de Francis y tan solo una mala jugada del destino. Quizas eso era una señal para terminar con ese juego y decir quien era realmente. Kiku le tomo de la mano e iniciaron a correr rumbo a la verja que conducia a la calle, pero antes de poder salir el oriental choco contra un sujeto al cual Matthew reconocio con una evidente mueca de desconcierto.

-¿Mattie?- pregunto el britanico contemplando al rubio en pijama tomado de la mano de un extraño pelirrojo con pinta de delincuente. -¿Que haces fuera de tu habitacion?- Kiku se quedo helado, Matthew pudo notar como su mano temblaba y abria la boca como para decir algo pero ninguna palabra salia de ella.

-E-esto, Arthur, esto es...- dijo el canadiense mientras el rubio los miro a ambos con mirada inquisidora, Kiku bajo mas el rostro intentando no ser reconocido. De repente los ojos esmeralda del ingles se abrieron expresivamente, contemplando a Kiku.

-No me digas que...- susurro. Matthew cerro los ojos, era obvio que ya habia reconocido al japones, y por ende no tardarian en descubrirlo a el -Esto es un escape de amantes- solto en anglosajon mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Matthew se quedo en blanco, sin saber como reaccionar ante la falsa acusacion de su hermano, pero le desconcerto aun mas el hecho de que Kiku le dedicara una sonrisa de manera superficial mientras se llevaba dos dedos a los labios indicandole que debia guardar silencio. Volvio a tomar la mano del canadiense y siguio corriendo calle a abajo. Al llegar a la esquina se encontraron con una camioneta la cual manejaba un chino con cara de pocos amigos. Matthew y Kiku subieron a la camioneta mientras Yao la ponia en marcha.

-Gracias Yao, te debo una- dijo Kiku quitandose los lentes y la peluca.

-Me debes muchas, ya me estoy cansando de este jueguito Kiku, arreglen sus problemas de una buena vez-

-Lo lamento, nii-chan- Matthew pudo notar como el chino se sonrojaba al escuchar como el otro le llamaba nii-chan pero su expresion de enojo no cambio en ningun momento.

-¿Hasta cuando planean seguir con esto?- pregunto Yao sin despegar la mirada del camino que tenia delante.

-Un año, quizas dos, hasta que entremos a la universidad- bromeo Kiku.

-Y el unico afectado soy yo- espeto Yao, siendo compañero de Arthur y Gilbert en clases.

-En serio lo lamento Yao, intentaremos arreglar esto cuanto antes, pero danos unos dias mas de diversion-

-¿No han escuchado la frase: Terminaras cavando tu propia tumba?- el pelinegro rio.

-No- dijo el canadiense en casi un susurro.

-Me lo dices a diario Yao- incluyo el japones.

-Nunca aprenderan- susurro el chino abatido.

El britanico entro a la cocina, al darse cuenta que Francis ya estaba preparando el desayuno se sento en su asiento en el comedor, tomando el periodico que habia quedado desde la noche pasada sobre este. Pero en vez de prestar atencion en la lectura no podia evitar sonreir pensando en el canadiense. Gilbert noto el extraño gesto del ingles, el cual le parecio algo repulsivo, pues estaba acostumbrado al ver al chico totalmente malhumorado. Antonio estaba recostado en la mesa con una fuerte resaca, maldiciendo a Francis por haberle hecho tomar de esa manera. Francis preparo omelett para desayunar y le sirvio a cada uno de los invitados, para despues servirse el suyo y sentarse en la mesa.

-¿Mattie no bajara a desayunar?- pregunto finalmente el mayor de los hermanos, Arthur volvio a sonreir mientras hablaba.

-Salio temprano en la mañana-

-¿En serio? Que extraño- Francis tambien sonrio, ese chico habia escapado, pero no podria hacerlo dos veces.

-Si, tuvo un escape de amantes- solto el britanico, pero al darse cuenta se tapo la boca con culpabilidad. El frances abrio la boca de tal manera que el bocado que tenia en ella cayo al piso. Giro su vista rapidamente para comprobar que Gilbert aun seguia en la mesa.

-¿E-escape de amantes? Pero... ¿como?- pregunto un tanto alterado, Arthur se siguio tapando la boca intentando no soltar mas informacion, pero la mirada fria de Francis le gano.

-En la mañana salio del patio junto con un chico pelirrojo el cual no habia visto en mi vida, parecia un delincuente juvenil pero era bajito y delicado como una chica- solto Arthur, Francis bajo la mirada mientras se mordia la uña del pulgar.

-Asi que ese mocoso salto por la ventana- susurro para si -¿Quien habra sido el tipo pelirrojo?- Arthur le iba a responder pero el ruido sordo de la puerta del vestibulo cerrarse le hizo callar.

-Llegue Familia!- grito alegre el norteamericano dejando caer su mochila en el corredor y corriendo a la cocina. -Huele bien! Sirveme Iggy- reclamo al tomar asiento, el britanico maldijo en voz baja pero se puso de pie para servirle el desayuno a su hermano menor.

-Por cierto Gilbert- agrego el frances contemplandolo con detenimiento -No te toco ver a Mattie pero con ver a Alfred basta, ellos son hermanos gemelos- los ojos carmin se clavaron en el norteamericano, con cierta curiosidad -Solo que Matthew es menos ruidoso- dijo Francis riendo.

-Y es mas adorable- agrego Arthur desde la cocina -Todo lo contrario a Alfred-

-Hey! que malos son conmigo- Alfred fingio un berrinche mientras se cruzaba de brazos, los hermanos iniciaron a reir, inclusive el español que enseguida callo por el dolor de cabeza. Pero el ruido del cubierto de Gilbert caer en el plato los hizo callar. Los ojos carmin lo seguian contemplando con detenimiento. Aquel cabello, aquellos ojos, eran practicamente identicos. Que lo hubiera visto esa mañana en aquella casa, no era una simple alucinacion, no era una coincidencia. Era probable que... ese chico siempre habia estado tan cerca... tan cerca y el ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

-¿Gilbert?- pregunto Alfred, incomodo por la manera en la que el peliplata lo mirada.

-Lo siento, debo irme- el prusiano se puso de pie y salio de la casa sin decir nada a nadie.

-Que raro... y grosero- espeto Arthur desde la cocina.

-Asi que ya se dio cuenta- dijo Francis sonriendo - ¿Ahora que haras... Matthewcienta?- comenzo a reir mientras le daba un sorvo a su copa de vino.

Fuera de la casa un peliplata marcaba un numero velozmente. Alguien le contesto al otro lado de la linea.

-Necesito tu ayuda... Lizzie-

* * *

Wuaaaaaay mujujuju se me ocurrieron muchas escenas para este cap, pero al final se quedaron estas (de hecho habia una donde Kiku besaba a Mattie y frente Arthur hahah y el anglosajon creia que solo se trataba de una alucinacion suya porque para Arthie nuestro adorado canadiense es un pan de dios, un angel caido del cielo, asi que era imposible ver a su angelito besandose con un delincuente, asi que por eso no la deje xD aunque eso si, me cae que Arthur esta mas ciego que Dora la exploradora y la mama de phineas y ferb juntas xDDD) pero bueno, al final decidi dejar esas, esto ya mero llega a su final kukukukuku oh por dios, que le pasara a mi adorado Mattie y a Kiku, hohohoho esto si que sera divertido.

Respondiendo reviews~~

**Setsuka:** porque escuela de verano si estamos en invierno? o.o weno weno no pregunto Dx Francis es el rey del amour, asi que no veo porque no hace de cupido hahaha aunque ese puesto es de nuestro Kiku asi que nio se meta y de esta pareja pss no se si lo leas pero te recomiendo el de _¿Cual es el limite del amor?_ de Faby-nan, amo ese fic x3

**Coyack:** Explotaste? me imagine a uno de los padrinos magicos cuando se llenan de magia y explotan en confetti hahah xD ya se, me imagine que esa seria la reaccion de Mattie hahaha se me hizo tan adorable *w* y aqui esta la conti, rapidin rapidin, recien salida del horno ok no xD

**Jackce:** hahaha espero y haya estado igual que el pasado o mejor, sabe, se me hizo muy raro este capi, pero bueno, ya nos acercamos al final kososososo hahaha a ver que tal me queda.

**Kariynee-chan:** Ya se, mi Arthie es uke violoso! hahahah pero al final lo salvaron, supongo, no entro en detalles hahahaha xD pero eso ya tiene una linda marca en el cuello para espantar gente, el resto lo dejo a la imaginacion de las fans ;3 Gilbert ya sabe quien es, solo falta encontrarlo, si que si kolkolkolkol.

**Faby-nan:** hahahah el encuentro de estos dos por fin se dio, y ya sabe quien es huhuhuh solo falta encontrarlo, wuaaaa no se que mas voy a poner hahah pero ya se me ocurrira algo, y Arthie pronto saldra del closet (?) ok no... bueno si, no oficialmente hahahah weno weno veremos que pasa, una de mis escenas favoritas del cap pasado es cuando escupe la leche hahaha yo tambien seguido lo hago uwu hahahah gracias por tu review.

**Loreley:** Arthur es un dios griego *¬* ok ok griego no, un dios nordico *¬* hahahah weeeno esta bien buenote y punto, francis es el objeto de comedia de la serie (?) eso no xDDDD weno weno, muchas gracias por tu review nwn

**Misaki:** se emborrachio por una apuesta hahaha no se, Francis, Gilbo y el hacen competencia de haber quien aguanta mas alcohol hahahah Canada es mono y Francis es de los pocos personajes que no me gusta emparejar hahah no se, me gusta solito hahahaha gracias por tu review nwn

Minna-san Arigatou godaimasuuuuu nu tengo mucho que decir ahora, que disque ando haciendo tarea (maldita escuela ¬¬) nos vemos en la conti nwn


	8. Chapter 8

Octavo Hechizo~~

-Nada, no hay nada sobre el- dijo la hungara sin despegar la mirada del ordenador -Por mas que intento buscar no encuentro nada en los archivos de la escuela sobre el-

-¿Estas segura?- volvio a preguntar el prusiano, algo preocupado -se llama Matthew Williams-

-No, no encuentro nada, a no ser que hayan hackeado el servidor- el peliplata se llevo la uña del pulgar a los labios, mordiendola con enojo.

-De seguro fue el friki de Honda, el presidente del club de anime y manga, no tengo idea de porque se la ha pasado protegiendo a ese chico-

-Espera- dijo la castaña tecleando con rapidez -Tengo algo- en la pantalla aparecio un articulo sobre un concurso de ciencias que la escuela habia ganado. En la fotografia aparecia el polaco (al frente cubriendo casi todo el espacio de la camara) el lituano que intentaba hacer que se acomodara y el rubio que reia con nerviosismo, al fondo de la fotografia.

-Es el- grito Gilbert señalando la fotografia. La hungara lo contemplo confundida.

-¿Que no ese es el idiota de Alfred F. Jones?- el peliplata sonrio.

-Claro que no, el nunca podria estar en el equipo de ciencias, mucho menos ganar el concurso, el es su hermano gemelo-

-¿Tiene un hermano gemelo?- pregunto incredula Lizzie.

-¿Sorprendida? Yo tambien lo estaba, aun me pregunto como le hace ese chico para pasar desapercibido-

-¿Y ahora que haras? Todos sus archivos estan bloqueados asi que no puedo descargar su horario de clases-

-Esperemos a ver que pasa, la busqueda del tesoro se esta haciendo mas divertida pero... aun hay un vandalo que necesita ser ayudado-

-¿Gilbert pensando en alguien mas que no sea el mismo?- Elizabetha no podia creer lo que veia.

-No lo hago por ese idiota, lo hago por Matthew, bueno no por el, si no por la persona que ayudo que conociera a Mattie- la hungara sonrio.

-Ese chico te esta cambiando, se esta perdiendo tu awesomidad-

-¿Estas loca marimacho? El ayudar al projimo me hace aun mas awesome de lo que tu señorito podrido algun dia sera, te arrepentiras de haberme rechazado por el estirado de Roderich- la castaña lanzo un golpe a la quijada del prusiano, el cual cayo al piso quejandose de dolor.

-Puedes ofenderme a mi pero no lo haras con Roderich- el aludido inicio a reir, cosa que sorprendio a la chica, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que habia bromeado con el pasado, con un tema el cual ninguno de los dos nunca habian tocado. Eso solo significaba que Gilbert habia dejado el pasado atras y que estaba dispuesto a recuperar su amistad, la hungara sonrio y le tendio su mano para ayudarle a levantar. Habia echado mucho de menos a su viejo amigo. Matthew lo estaba cambiando bastante pero por fortuna no era para mal.

-Asi que se vieron- musito el pelinegro, limpiando las heridas de las manos del canadiense con alcohol, el chico se quejo pero Kiku le ignoro.

-Si...- susurro Matthew, bajando la mirada, para despues volver a quejarse al sentir el alcohol en su piel cortada.

-Aunque tu escape fue asombroso, supongo que ya te han descubierto, podemos seguir intentando ocultarte pero... no te aseguro nada-

-Asi que... esto seria como... un ¿Game Over?- pregunto Mattie mirando al pelinegro, Kiku inicio a reir, mientras vendaba las manos del rubio.

-Veamoslo como que avanzamos al nivel final, no tolero la idea de un game over-

-¿Entonces cuando ganamos la partida?- el pelinegro miro al techo mientras sonreia, pensativo.

-Me lo pregunto- el chino se encontraba en silencio, con una mirada calculadora posada en ambos. Suspiro y se puso de pie, saliendo por completo de la estancia en la que se encontraban.

La noche del domingo Matthew se quedo a dormir en la casa de Kiku, habia llamado a sus hermanos avizando que se encontraba bien y que se quedaria a dormir en casa de un amigo, escucho el grito emocionado de un frances gritando algo como "el amor el amor, una noche desbordante de pasion" Arthur le hizo callar y le dijo que no debia tomar las cosas tan rapido, que debia de fijar sus objetivos y que cuando se sintiera listo para "eso" seria el momento, pero que no debia ser obligado. El canadiense suspiro, ¿que diablos pasaba por la mente de sus hermanos? Era vergonzoso el malentendido que acababa de aparecer, no solo porque para sus hermanos el ya habia salido del closet, sino que no era con la persona que realmente le gustaba. Colgo el telefono y se recosto en la cama que el japones habia preparado.

-Preparate Mattie que el dia de mañana pasamos al nivel final, el mas complicado de todos, y no pienso perderlo- dijo Kiku antes de que se fueran a dormir, Matthew sonrio.

-Yo tampoco pienso perder Kiku- susurro antes de quedar rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

La mañana habia transcurrido sin problemas, el chino se sento al frente del salon, mirando distraido hacia la ventana. Cuando noto como un peliplata entraba sonriente a la estancia y se colocaba frente al asiento de cierto ingles que leia un extraño libro sobre hechizeria. Le llamo la atencion la platica, pues sabia que ambos nunca se habian hablado y era extraño verles juntos, el prusiano sonrio y con voz pausada hablo.

-¿Que harias si te digo que se donde se encuentra tu preciada Geisha?- el britanico dejo caer el libro que traia en sus manos, mientras sus ojos se abrian con asombro. Pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando el chino llego hasta donde ellos se encontraban y con una mirada fria cuestionaba.

-¿De que estas hablando?-

El japones y el canadiense se habian escondido en la sala de anime y manga, sabian que no era el lugar mas seguro del mundo, pero al menos ahi ambos se sentian tranquilos. Mientras el pelinegro jugaba con un videojuego, el canadiense terminaba una tarea para entregar dentro de una semana.

-Agh!- grito el japones lanzando la consola al piso -Estupido juego- musito cruzandose de brazos, eso asusto un poco a Matthew pues jamas lo habia visto de esa manera.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto con su tipica voz suave.

-Game Over- musito Kiku mientras suspiraba -Odio esos juegos, se supone que debo ganar- en ese momento el celular del japones inicio a sonar, este lo tomo para ver que se trataba de un mensaje de Yao. -¿Que quedra?- se pregunto mientras abria el mensaje, pero esos tres numeros le dejaron helado.

"911" -Matthew debemos salir de aqui- dijo poniendose de pie y tomando la mano del rubio mientras se apresuraba a salir del salon, pero al abrir la puerta, justo al final del pasillo, estaba su hermano Yao con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro y junto a el, estaban el prusiano y el ingles -Oh mierda- susurro Kiku mientras tomaba con mas fuerza la mano del canadiense e iniciaban a correr en direccion contraria.

Gilbert no tardo en reaccionar, al ver que el chico iniciaba a correr le imito, sin pensar en dejarlo escapar esta vez, Arthur le imito, siguiendo de cerca los pasos de Gilbert, sin querer quedarse atras. Esos dos chicos eran los que habian estado buscando y esta vez no escaparian, el telefono de Kiku inicio a sonar, y apesar de que estuviera corriendo lo revizo, con algo de dificultad, otro mensaje de Yao. Como pudo lo abrio e inicio a leerlo.

"Felicidades, han ganado la partida"

-¿Pero que dia...?- antes de que pudiera terminar su reclamo tropezo, nunca habia tenido buena condicion fisica y odiaba su torpeza inclusive al caminar. Matthew detuvo su andata, debatiendose entre auxiliar al japones o seguir corriendo, pero el prusiano estaba cerca.

-Corre- grito el japones desde el piso. Mattie le obedecio y siguio corriendo, cuando Kiku se puso se pie para reanudar su tarea de huir algo le tomo de los pies y volvio a caer al piso. Se giro con rapidez para encarar aquello que lo habia detenido pero se quedo inmovil (aparte de que en esa posicion era incapaz de moverse) cuando vio al rubio sobre el, habia colocado sus dos piernas rodeando la cintura del japones, sentado sobre su estomago y habia tomado las dos manos de este apresandolas para que no pudiera moverse.

-Asi que eres tu- dijo el ingles, mirando fijamente a Kiku, solto sus manos y enseguida las puso sobre el pecho del menor, el cual se sonrojo al instante. -Entonces realmente eres chico- musito con un poco de tristeza, el pelinegro fruncio el entrecejo.

-Lamento decepcionarte pero si, desde que naci soy chico- reclamo con enojo en la voz, cosa que hizo que en los labios del anglosajon se dibujara una media sonrisa.

El rubio seguia corriendo, sin detenerse, sin mirar atras. No sabia si el otro todavia le seguia, pero no se detendria a revizar, subio varias escaleras pero se detuvo en seco al abrir una puerta y darse cuenta que se encontraba en la azotea. Estaba atrapado, sin duda alguna habia escogido el peor camino. La puerta volvio a abrirse tras el, el peliplata se detuvo, respirando con dificultad mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho, intentando recuperar el aire.

-Vaya que eres rapido- musito con una sonrisa. El canadiense miro en todas direcciones, buscando alguna salida, ya se habia lanzado de dos pisos de altura, pero sabia que seria mas doloroso lanzarse de 4. Gilbert dio unos pasos hacia el pero este retrocedio, parecia un conejo acorralado por un despiadado depredador. El peliplata busco algo en su bolsillo y saco el brazalete mientras lo extendia hacia el chico sin soltarlo. -¿Esto te pertenece, cierto?- pregunto con una media sonrisa, los ojos azules del canadiense se abrieron con asombro al reconocerlo.

-Es... el regalo que me dio Toris- susurro, dando un paso hacia delante, vacilante, levantando la mano para tomar el brazalete, pero cuando por fin estuvo al alcanze del peliplata este le tomo el brazo y lo jalo hacia si, apresandolo entre sus brazos. El corazon de Matthew inicio a latir con rapidez, como si se tratara de una locomotora, una sensacion muy parecida a la de estar en la cima de un precipicio mirando al vacio. Una extraña sensacion de desesperacion y ansiedad. Pero una sensacion que no era nada incomoda, que para ser sincero, se sentia bien.

-¿Porque huias de mi?- pregunto el ojicarmin sin dejar de abrazarlo, a su oido -¿ Acaso me odias?- solto finalmente.

-N-No es eso- susurro con miedo -Es solo que... tenia miedo de que... no te agradara- se sonrojo al confesarlo, pudo escuchar la suave risa del mayor en su oido, sentir su calido aliento chocar con su cabello.

-¿Y porque pensabas de esa manera? Si realmente no me agradaras no me habria tomado tantas molestias en buscarte- espeto, con un poco de arrogancia. Mattie no supo como responder a eso, pero luego el prusiano hablo con voz mas suave -Aparte nunca me habia obsecionado tanto con alguien, asi que por ningun motivo te dejaria ir, me gustas y mucho-

Sintio su corazon detenerse al sentir los labios del mayor sobre los suyos. Aquella accion le habia pillado totalmente desprevenido y no tenia idea de como reaccionar a eso. Despues de todo aquel era su primer beso. Cerro los ojos lentamente, dejandose guiar por el peliplata, el cual respondio con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que el rubio cedia. Se separo levemente con una sonrisa superficial en el rostro, Matthew bajo la mirada, sonrojado, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

-Gilbert... me besaste... eso significa que...- susurro sin poder completar las frase.

-Que a partir de ahora seras mi pareja quieras o no- finalizo el prusiano con aire de grandeza, para despues volverlo a abrazar y susurrar coquetamente a su oido -Asi que tienes prohibido esconderte o volver a desaparecer, pues no sere amable la proxima vez- el canadiense se sonrojo a mas no poder escondiendo su rostro. En ese momento recordo algo importante. Se separo de Gilbert.

-Kiku- susurro mientras comenzaba a correr escaleras abajo, Gilbert corrio tras el para terminar topandose con un chino intentando separar a un rubio que abrazaba acosadoramente al pequeño japones.

-Alejate de el, britanico depravado, no aceptare que alguien como tu se una a la familia- gritaba el chino jalando al ingles, pero este no soltaba por nada del mundo al otro.

-De igual manera ya pertenezco a la familia ¿verdad Kiku?- grito el aludido aferrandose de las caderas del japones, el otro estaba totalmente sonrojado cubriendo parte de su rostro con su sueter, al ver a Matthew extendio su mano hacia el.

-Salvame!- le grito, incapaz de poder salir solo de esa situacion.

-Y fue asi como termino la historia de esta escurridiza princesa, de su asombroso principe, de aquella excentrica hada madrina y de su "poco" caballero ingles. Y todos vivieron felices para siempre- dijo Francis mientras daba otro sorvo a su copa de vino -Bueno, casi todos-

-Lovi!- grito el español con lagrimas en los ojos, una vez mas ahogado de borracho.

* * *

Y en estos momentos, aparecen los creditos :3 imaginense de cancioncita de fondo la cancion de Super Rabbit de An Cafe.

**Autora:** Junjou-Panic

**Co-Autora** (digase molesta editora que me golpea cuando la fecha de entrega se acerca): Italia-von-Bielefeld

**Idea Original:** Italia-von-Bielefeld

**Culpable de que me gustara el PruCan:** Faby-nan

**Culpable de que pusiera LietxPol:** Italia-von-Bielefeld

Chan chan chan chan, lamento no haber avisado que era el capitulo final, pero esperaba que se me ocurrieran mas ideas T.T pero Gilbo ya lo sabia asi que tenia que encontrarse a Mattie quisiera o no, espero les haya gustado la historia, muchisimas gracias por seguirla, me hicieron muy muy feliz, cada comentario suyo me inspiraba mas y mas, tanto que en vez de 3 capitulos escribi 8 xD nunca se me han dado fics mas largos, nunca paso de 13 huhuhuhu pero bueno, de igual manera les agradezco y espero poder algun dia leer fics suyos de estas encantadoras parejas (si, Asakiku y Prucan huhuhu) pero bueno, mejor mi pongo a responder reviews nwn

**Kariynee-chan:** Ya se supo todo, hahahaha Francis es de lo mejor, lo amo asi masivamente, aunque la unica persona con la que lo puedo emparejar es con Juana uwu pero bueno bueno, Gilbo ya esta feliz con su Mattie y Artie es un maldito acosador, aun mas que kiku hahaha, muchas gracias por seguir la historia hasta el final nwn

**tsuki-yuue:** otra fan de Nihon *w* y del Asakiku *¬* esque son tan hermosos esos dos juntos, seeeh la hada madrina/sardina es genial (nu hagas casos de mis delirios) microeconomia? estas en prepa o universidad? io llevo economia en la prepa y es tan pesada -w- y te entiendo lo del wi-fi, yo solo soy feliz en la escuela por eso xD y el ameripan, humm... tengo muchos fics ameripan xD solo que si Arthur esta de por medio Alfred nu puede con kiku uwu, gracias por tu review nwn

**HikariRiver:** Arthur es ciego, es culpa del opio de Yao xD (otro delirio mio xD) naaaaah pero ia se dio cuenta y no le importo en lo mas minimo xD aunque me recordo tanto a Im yong soo, hay como amo a ese coreano kikikikiki espero les haya gustado el final.

**Misaki-chu:** Te entiendo, yo por mas que le grito a dora nunca me escucha, aparte de ciega sorda uwu sabes, trabajo mucho mejor si en vez de pala se trata de un latigo *¬* (ignorar a la escritora sado xD) y esta bien amenazar a la gente con una pala en ningun lugar dice que es ilegal!

**Setsuka:** lo del secreto de estado es... algo asi como... humm... lo que hay dentro del area 51, osease que solo el gobierno lo sabe o algo asi, io tampoco me entendi hahaha lo del beso se me habia hecho genial, de hecho Mattie le iba a comenzar a tener miedito a Kiku y se iba a saber que el primer beso de Kiku no fue el de Arthur sino que fue con Yao xD por eso el chino tan celoso con Arthie y el fic io no lo iba a leer por el ukus, pero creeme que esta genial, o algo asi, eso si, mucha lagrima TwT esque es mi lindo Mattie T^T pero bueno, esta interesante la historia, aunque si no te gusta la tragedia es mejor nu entrar.

**Jackce:** todo lo que ore-sama escribe es totalmente awesome, hahah ok no xD y si, ya es el final, gomene por no haber escrito mas pero mi mente no anda funcionando bien TwT ando toda ida xD pero espero les haya gustado el final owo

**Faby-nan:** Creo que me falto darle mas importancia a Lizzie pero como decia andaba carente de ideas horrorosamente TwT hahah la parte del baño, no se, se me vino a la mente de la nada y como decia tenia un monton de escenas alternativas pero al final se quedaron esas xD y Kiku es dios ewe! hahaha ia se, Arthur es genial, esta re ciego pero ia se dio cuenta ia se dio cuenta. Espero y el final haya quedado entendible, hahaha si no fue asi (y si ustedes me dan ideas) quizas haga OVAS. (Y esta a duro y dale con los ovas, odia terminar sus historias xD) weeeno weno.

**Kikyoyami: ***susurra a su oido como cantico malvado* prucaaaan prucaaaaan propaga el amor prucaaaaan (canticos de hechizeria cortesia de Iggy) hahaha debemos propagar el amor de estos dos por el mundos y sigo diciendo que Arthur esta ciego por tanto opio! Francis lo hizo por el bien de Mattie si que si uwu o algo por el estilo xD

**Coyack:** wiiiii *le pica la mejilla* seras mi padrino magico? a mi me gustan mas las cosas salidas del congelador (no hagas caso xD) yo tambien, maldito Iggy si supiera que su hermano estaba escapando con su geisha, bueno valio la pena al imaginarme a Kiku pelirrojo *¬* mi fic no es droga, mi fic es la salvacion... ok no xDDDD y Lizzie le ayudo mucho a Gilbo, que monito x3 eso si, ame a Yao en este capi, el siempre sera mi favorito x3 la molo.

MINNA-SAN ARIGATOU! muchas gracias por seguir esta enferma historia, mi estar muy agradecida, pronto tendran mas noticias sobre la alocada de mi nwn espero leer fics suyos en el futuro y tambien reviews suyos en mis historias.

_**-Fin de la conexion-**_


End file.
